The Murder at the Murder Mystery
by Boolia
Summary: The Smiths, Jeff, and Klaus go to a murder mystery play. Tragedy strikes, and a real murder happens right before intermission. Now that Wheels is back, it's Wheels and the Legman vs. Fish and the Jeffman to see who cracks the case first! And will they see the end of the play?
1. Chapter 1

Wheels and the Legman vs. Fish and the Jeffman: The Murder at the Murder Mystery

Chapter 1

"I killed you, Klaus!" Roger said to him as he and Klaus was playing _Duck Game._ Klaus sighed.

"This isn't _fair!_ " The fish complained. "I don't know how the buttons work."

"Doesn't matter; I still won!" The alien then did a victory dance. " _I killed Klaus, I killed Klaus, I killed Klaus!"_ Klaus rolled his eyes, and looked out the window. He saw that Steve had just come home, and was dancing and singing merrily. The school bus took off from behind him.

 _"Steve's coming_!" Klaus announced.

"How do you know?" Roger wanted to know.

"Because I hear him singing merrily."

"Why is he singing merrily?"

"Because today was the last day of school." Roger didn't get it.

" _Yeah, so_?"

"He's happy. He just spent nine months in classrooms, doing homework, tests, und listing to teachers. Now, he doesn't have to go back until September. Who _wouldn't_ be happy? When I was a kind, I couldn't _wait_ until summer. Why am I explaining this to you?" Roger shrugged.

"I just asked. I didn't want to hear an answer, especially from you. Anyway, stupid kids that like school for some reason, they aren't happy that school's done."

"Well, most kids are!" Steve came in, singing.

 _"School's done_!" He sang. " _Now, I'm ready for some fun under the sun Yeah, I'm ready for some fun in the sunnnnnnnn!"_ Francine who came in, applauded with Klaus. Steve noticed this. He bowed.

" _Thank you; thank you_!" Roger rolled his eyes.

 _"Showoff_!" He scoffed.

" _Wow_ , Steve!" Francine said. "You really _are_ excited, aren't you?

 _"Duh_ ; I'm excited!" Steve told her. "It was the last day of school. Who _wouldn't_ be excited? Weren't you and Dad excited when you were kids?"

"Yeah." Stan answered. "But we weren't _that_ excited! After all, it's only until September, then you'll be back in the ninth grade for some reason."

"I know, Dad. But, some time off is always a good thing!"

"Yeah, but almost three months? That's too much if you ask me. We know you'll do nothing except stay here, and be a couth potato all day."

"Not all day, Dad; just most days!" Stan rolled his eyes.

 _"Whatever_!" Hayley and Jeff then came in.

"Hey, Steve!" Hayley greeted. "How was your last day of school?"

"Good!" Steve answered. "I already have plans with my friends."

"Good." Jeff sighed.

" _Awe_ , the last day of school!" He said. "I remember when I was a senior, I raided Principal Lewis' drawers, got all of the seniors files, and threw them all around in the parking lot." He elbowed Hayley. "Remember that, babe?"

"Yeah." Hayley answered. "He was so mad that he threated to not have you graduate."

"But, I _did_ graduate! Good times; good times!" Steve looked at his father.

"Anyways, Dad." He said to him. "Can you drive my friends and I to Busch Gardens, tomorrow?"

"Steve," Francine began telling him. "He can't. We're going to that play tomorrow, remember?"

 _"Shoot_ ; I must have been so excited about the last day of school that I must've forgot."

" _No kidding_!" Roger put in.

"Sorry, Steve." Francine responded. You can still play tomorrow, but we leave at five to go out for dinner before the seven o'clock play."

"It's okay, Mom. I'll just have to tell my friends that we can go another day, and just play tomorrow." He then had a question on his face."

"What's the play?"

 _"Cat Among the Pigeons_."

"We're going to a play about cats and pigeons?"

"No. It's a murder mystery."

"It features Hercule Poirot." Hayley explained. "A Belgium detective created by British mystery author, Agatha Christie."

"Okay, I'm going to call Snot now, Mom." And with that, he went to call Snot.

"Hello, Snot." Steve greeted his friend over the phone.

 _"Hey, Steve!"_ Snot greeted back. "Are you ready for the most fun you'll have all summer tomorrow?"

"About that. We're going to have to postpone it." There was confusion in Snot's voice.

 _"Why_?"

"Because I can't go."

"Why can't you go?"

"I'm going to a play with my family."

"What play?"

" _Cat Among the Pigeons_."

"You're going to a play about cats and pigeons?"

"No. It's a murder mystery by Hercule Poirot."

"I think you mean Agatha Christie. Hercule Poirot is a character that she made."

"Whatever. Anyways, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to bale. Can you call Barry and Toshi and tell them the news?"

"Sure. Have fun at the play."

"Thanks, Snot." He then grew concerned. "You're not going to go without me, right?"

"Of course not; we're friends! We would never do that to you…or I wouldn't anyways." Steve smiled.

"I don't know what I was worried about. We can still hang out tomorrow. The play's not until seven, and I have to leave at five to dinner."

"Okay, what time?"

"Uh, how about noon?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." With that, Steve hung up.

"Can I go?" Klaus asked in his bowl after Stan poured him fish food in his bowl during dinner. Stan was confused.

"Go where?" He wanted to know.

"To the play."

"You're a fish. You can't go; no pets allowed."

" _Awe; come on_! I've gone to _lots_ of places that doesn't allow pets. I've gone to the doctor's, the hospital, on airplanes where the people sit, a derby, heck, I was at that Japanese restaurant just last night, remember? A cook mistook me for a sushi, and almost chopped me up into itty bitty pieces." Roger chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah; it was _hilarious!_ " He then frowned. "Too bad he didn't."

 _"See_? Roger remembers!"

"I _do_ remember. I wonder why we do that."

"So, can I go?"

 _"Nope_!" Stan set the fish food down, and joined his family at the table.

"I bet I could figure out who did it, before any of you could. I am on a detective team with Roger, remember?"

 _"Yeah_!" Steve argued. "Something you _stole_ from me!"

"Sorry, Steve, but I can't help it when you're sick, got homework, school, or going camping with your friends."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can replace me!"

" _Oh, come on_ ; don't be like that."

"I _will_ be like that because it's true!"

"Let's not argue." Stan said. "Let's just eat our meal like a family. Oh and Klaus, you'll still not going."

" _Awe, come on_!"

"Sorry, you don't have a ticket."

"Then buy me one!" Stan shook his head.

"And steal a ticket from someone else? No way!" He started on his food.

"But, I want to go. What else am I going to do?"

"Don't know; that's up to you. Just don't throw a party when we're gone. Now, just eat your fish food. "

 _"Fine_ ; I'll eat my fish food, but I'm still mad at you." He stated eating his fish food.

Klaus asked if he could go repeatedly the next day, and the family all had the same answer every time: No. He had annoyed them so much with the question that Steve and his friends had to move to Snot's house.

 _"We're going_!" Stan announced when they were ready to go to the restaurant. Klaus was about to speak when Stan beat him to it. "Oh, and you can't go." Klaus sighed.

"How did I know?" He said. "I should learn to keep my mouth shut."

"That's right." Stan agreed. "You should. _Bye_ ; remember, no parties!" He then left.

" _Wait_!" Jeff shouted to the family. They all stopped, and looked at him.

"What is it, Jeff?" Hayley questioned him.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Everybody groaned in disappointment.

 _"Jeff_! Why didn't you go _before_ we left the house."

"I didn't have to go then." They just looked at him.

"You didn't have to go literally five seconds ago?"

" _Uh…yes_!"

"Look, can you go when we get to the restaurant?" Jeff shook his head.

"I might not make it in time."

"Hurry up, then!" Stan told him. Jeff looked at his father-in-law, and smiled.

"Thanks, Mr. Smith!" He then ran inside.

" _Klaus,"_ Jeff said to him. The fish looked at him. "You still want to go?"

 _"You bet_!" The fish replied. Jeff then raced in the kitchen. Klaus was confused. "Wait, what are you doing?" Jeff then came back with a water filled zip loc bag. He opened it, and offered it towards the bowl. "Here; jump in. Don't tell anyone."

"Are you _kidding_ me?! The family doesn't want me going in the first place, so; duh, I won't tell!"

"Okay." He zipped it a little. _"Ready_?"

 _"Ready_!" And with that, they left.

 _"Okay_ ; I'm ready to go!" Jeff announced to the rest of the family.

 _"About time_!" Roger complained. Hayley looked at him.

 _"Roger_ ," She said to him. "It was only three minutes."

"Yeah. But it was the _longest_ three minutes ever!" They then hopped into the SUV, and drove off.

Stan turned the radio to a station he liked. Donald Trump was giving an angry tirade, which made Hayley groan. She was about to ask her mom if she could change the station when Francine did it herself. The radio was playing music now.

"I was listening to him!" Stan argued.

"Thanks, Mom!" Hayley thanked her mom. "I hate Trump. I can't stand him anymore."

"I know what you mean, Hayley." Francine said. "I hate him too." Stan was shocked.

"What's there to hate him about?" He wanted to know. They just looked at him.

 _"Everything_!" Hayley put in. "He's offensive and racist."

"Well, yeah," Stan responded. "But, that what makes him great!"

"Dad; he wants to build a wall to keep immigrants out."

"Yeah; _illegal_ immigrants!"

"He also doesn't like Mexicans too well, wants them to pay for the wall, and he wants to keep Muslims out."

"That's because they'll terrorists. They're behind 9/11 with other things. France is with us after the November attacks, and the Charlie Hebdo shootings last year. He wants to make America better."

"I want America better too, Dad. But, there are better ways. If you ask me, I think Trump will be the worst president yet. I hope he doesn't win. If he does, I hope he gets impeach right away."

"So, do you want to go to Canada if he becomes President, Hayley?" Jeff asked her.

"Why does everyone want to go to Canada?!" Stan questioned. Hayley shrugged, ignoring her father's outburst.

"Well, it'll be better then here." Hayley said. "America will become a sad, dark place."

 _"Yeah; down_ with Trump!" Steve cheered. "Trump's an idiot."

 _"Steve_!" Stan gasped, shocked. "Not you too! You're still too young to vote. You don't know anything."

"I know enough to know that Trump is an idiot. If he becomes president, which I dearly hope not, I won't vote for him for his second term. He's like 70."

Stan pounded the steering wheel in frustration. "What is (car honks)

 _wrong_ with this family? Doesn't _anyone_ besides me, support Trump?"

"I support him!" Roger spoke up.

 _"Thank_ you, Roger!" Hayley turned to him.

"You _would_ support him." Roger was confused.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Because you are offensive and racist all the time! You are like our mini-Trump of the family." Roger was touched about this.

 _"Awe; Hayley_! I'm deeply touched. That's the nicest thing you ever said to me."

"Who are you going to vote for, Klaus?" Jeff asked him. "Donald Trump?"

 _"No way_!" Klaus answered. "Trump wants to build a wall to keep people out. It'll be the Berlin Wall of the 21st century. I don't know who I'll vote for."

"Are you going to vote for Hillary Clinton?" Stan questioned his daughter.

"Because she's a woman?" Hayley snapped. "And because she'll be the first ever woman president? I'm not going to do that. I'll vote for her because I like her, not because she'll make history. If I were old enough for the last election, I wouldn't have voted for Obama because of his skin; that's racist. I would've voted for him because I liked him more. And I don't know who I'll vote for, not Trump, that's for sure."

"Well, Roger and I will vote for Trump." Stan said. "And if the rest of America is smart, they will too."

After they had their dinner, they drove to the theater. They left with plenty of time to spare, but then they hit heavy traffic. Stan looked at the SUV's clock, and gasped. It was almost seven.

" _Come on, come on, come on_!" Stan urged. He honked the horn a couple times.

" _Uh, Dad_?" Steve began. "No matter how many times you do that, it won't help us get there any faster."

"But we're going to be late, Steve." Stan said to him. "It's almost seven." He honked he horns a few times.

"Abraham Lincoln was late for a play." Roger pointed out. "And he got shot."

 _"Roger_ ," Hayley stated. "I doubt that's the reason why John Wilkes Booth shot him."

"I would've." Roger stated. "If the play starred me. That'll show him not to miss my plays, well, he's dead, so he won't go to any of my plays, but it'll show _other_ people!"

The stoplight then turned green, and the cars drove on.

 _"Finally_!" Stan stated. He, too, drove on.

They parked in the parking lot with five minutes to spare. They quickly got out, and ran in.

Roger read a sign that warned everyone that there's gunfire in the performance.

"Well, that mystery's ruined!" The alien said. "The culprit is going to shoot the victim with a gun."

"Not necessary." Hayley told him. "The play contains gunfire, but the culprit could commit murder by another method. The sign's there to warn people, like the author, who don't like gunfire."

Once they got their tickets, they went to find their seats.

 _"Stan_ ," Francine told her husband, looking at the cast in the playbill. " _Look_! This is Shelby Johnston, one of the actresses, first play she's ever been in. Isn't that something? I hope she does great."

"I'll be the judge of that." He said.

Jeff took out Klaus and put him on his lap.

"Can you see, Klaus?" He asked him. Klaus tried to see, but people's heads blocked the stage for him,

"There's too many heads in the way. Now I know how kids and short adults feel."

"Okay; I'll move you." Jeff stood up. He moved by some people, put Klaus on the steps, and moved back. Hayley noticed this.

"Where were you?" She asked. Jeff looked at her.

 _"Huh_?" He questioned.

"You left. I saw you. Where did you go?"

"To the bathroom, babe." He sat down. "But, I'm here now, babe."

"For a minute?" Jeff then hesitated, not knowing how to answer.

 _"I…uh_ …" Hayley then got mad.

 _"Jeff Fischer_! I thought since we married, we agreed to not keep secrets from each other! Now, what secret are you hiding?" Jeff began to sweat nervously. He tugged his shirt collar.

 _"I…uh…"_

 _"Out with it_!" Jeff sighed with relief as the lights began to dim. "Ooh, look; it's starting!" Hayley folded her hands across her chest, unimpressed.

"Okay, but you're going to tell me during intermission."

 _"Bang; Bang_!" Gunshots could be heard. The audience gasped. Shelby's character has been shot dead! Some dialogue was exchanged, then the lights came on, signaling intermission. People began to chat, and went up to the restrooms or the concussion stand. Hayley turned to Jeff.

"Okay," She said. "Tell me." Jeff was confused.

"Tell you what?" Hayley groaned again.

"Tell me why you left before the play started." Jeff realized what his spouse meant.

"Oh, _that_! Well, I, uh…" He then bolted up in a panic, realizing Klaus could be trampled on. "Hold that thought, babe." He then left. Hayley called after him.

 _"JEFF; JEFF_!" She then groaned. Sometimes she wondered why she married him.

"Okay, Shelby." Said Clancy, one of the actors who discovered the actress' character's body. "Good job! You can get up now." But, Shelby didn't get up. "Uh, Shelby?" He proceeded to shake her awake, but when he touched her, he gasped. _"Oh, gosh_!" He ran backstage.

 _"Clancy_!" Said the director, Alex. "Where's Shelby?"

"She's dead, Alex!" Clancy told him.

"I know." Alex responded. "She's supposed to be dead. This is her first ever performance, and she's stellar! Her acting is so good that she looks like she's really dead, doesn't it?" Clancy shook his head.

"She's not acting. She's really dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean she's really dead?" Alex wanted to know.

"She's really dead." Clancy repeated.

"Are you sure? Because this isn't funny."

"I'm afraid it's true." Alex went to where Shelby's body laid.

 _"Shelby_!" He said to her. _"Shelby_! It's intermission; time to quit the act, and get up. _Shelby_!" He touched her, and his eyes widened. He turned to Clancy.

"Have the announcer make an announcement." He told him. "Tell them we're going to have to postpone the play for a later date." Clancy nodded.

"A wise decision, sir." He said, and went off.

Jeff saw Klaus under a seat.

"Hey, Klaus." Jeff said to the fish. "Are you okay?" Klaus looked at him.

"Nien, I'm not okay." He answered. "I could've been trampled to death!"

"Sorry, but you're okay now, right?" Klaus didn't answer. Jeff picked him up, and headed back towards the Smiths.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen_." The PA system rang out. "We apologize, but _Cat Among the Pigeons_ will have to resume on a later date. I repeat, _Cat Among the Pigeons_ will have to resume on a later date. Pay attention to our website on further details. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good day." The audience all groaned.

"Why is the play continuing on a different date?" Roger questioned. "I want my money back; this is bull crap!" The Smiths tried to calm Roger down. "I won't stand for it!"

"First, Roger," Hayley said to him. "You didn't pay. Secondly. There must be a reason behind this."

"You better hope they have a good reason! Now, we'll never know the culprit until they say we can come back. It isn't fair!"

 _"Okay, okay;_ it's not fair, let's just go home. The news or something might tell us what happened if it's serious." Hayley then turned around, and saw Jeff and Klaus. She was mad, along with her parents. " _AHA!_ " Jeff stopped.

"Aha, what?" He wanted to know.

 _"AHA_ , you brought Klaus!" Klaus answered for him.

 _"Shhh, Klaus_!" He whispered to him. "You're not supposed to be here, remember?" He then realized that he was in plain sight. He pretended to be mad. "Klaus, what are you doing here?! Did you sneak into my pocket without my knowing?"

"The jig's up, Jeff. They know you snuck me in." Jeff sighed

"We'll talk this over at home, fish." Stan said. Klaus signed, and the family descended the stairs.

"I wonder what happened." Steve wondered out loud.

"Why wait?" Roger asked. "When we can learn right now? We need our money back anywhere." He went towards the stairs. The family tried calling him back.

"Roger, what are you _doing!?"_ Stan demanded to know. "Come back; you know we're not allowed to…" He looked at his family. "Come on; let's get this idiot." He and the others followed.

 _"Hey!"_ The grey disguised alien shouted when he was backstage. "Why did you postpone part two of the play? _Huh_? I'm not going to leave without an answer!" His family came from behind him. He moved about, trying to find someone involved in the play. " _Huh_? Where is everyone? _Hello?! Hello_!" A security guy then appeared. He wasn't happy.

"You're not supposed to be back here." He said.

 _"Yeah; yeah_!" Roger said. "Tell me something I don't know. Tell me what happened to cause to play to postpone, and I'll leave" He looked at his nametag. It read that his name was Jim. "Jim."

"We're so sorry about him, sir." Stan said to the security guard. "He's just curious." He laughed. "And you know curiosity killed the cat. We call him Curious Roger sometimes, you know, like Curious George, but his name is Roger." He then sighed when Jim wasn't laughing. "Come on Roger; we have to go."

 _"No!"_ Roger demanded. "I won't leave until I learn what happened!" The security officer sighed.

"If you must know," He told him, irritated. "The actress who died on stage died in real life." Everyone gasped.

"That's not good enough! Ever heard of 'the show must go on'?"

"I'm sorry, but the play's been called off out of respect."

 _"Look,_ I want the play, and the play will go on! If she's dead, and she's supposed to be dead in the play, then it's not a big deal. She just can't bow when the play's all over." Jim then got mad.

"You're getting on my nerves. I can ban you from this theater, and I'm not afraid to!"

"Do it; I don't care! I don't want to come back here if this theater only does half of the plays. _DO IT; I dare you!"_ His family held him back.

"We'll leave, sir." Stan said to him. "Again, we're so, so, sorry about this." He dragged him off. The other family members went with him.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Roger?!" Stan demanded. "Wait, I know."

"Stan, you're mad that the play stopped mid though." The alien said to him.

"Well, yeah, but I understand why. I'm not a bratty child about it."

"Well, I am, and you know it." The Smiths, Jeff, and Klaus saw that the police officers arrived. They went towards the stage. This gave Roger an idea. He looked at Steve.

"I know where this is headed." Steve started. "And I am so in! And, guess what? I don't have any plans, and it's the summer. Wheels is back, baby; _oh, yeah!"_ He pumped his fist in the air.

 _"Und_ Fins!" Klaus announced with pride. Roger shook his head.

"No." He said to him. "Wheels is available this time. I don't need you."

 _"Yeah_!" Steve added. "So, you can _suck it_!"

"I wouldn't be excited yet, Steve." Klaus said to the boy. "What about your commitment with your friends?"

"I told Snot we'd go another day; not right away. So, I can still do this!" Klaus glared at him. He looked at Jeff.

"Oh, _yeah_ " He challenged. "Roger can have you; I have Jeff. Jeff, get ready to officially form The Fish and the Jeffman!" Jeff was confused.

"What's that?" He wanted to know. He then realized what he meant. "Oh, yeah!" He looked at Steve and Roger. "Yeah, get ready for The Fish and the Jeffman!" He was confused again. "I still don't know what you're getting at."

"You can't!" Roger told Klaus. "That'll be…"

 _"Ja, ja;_ it'll be copyrighted infringement. But, guess what? I don't _fudging care_!" Roger gasped.

" _Uh, excuse me?"_ Jeff piped in. "I'm still really confused here." Klaus looked at the young adult.

"Jeff, my man, we're going to start The Fish and the Jeffman, and defeat Wheels and the Legman, and solve this horrible crime first, proving that we're the best detective duo." Jeff then realized what he meant.

 _"Oh,_ The Fish and the Jeffman; I remember that. Yeah, that'll be fun!" He was confused again. "But, why do we have to compete? Why can't we all solve the case together, and be Fish, Jeffman, Wheels, and the Legman?"

 _"Ooh_ , you put our names first; I like it." Roger shook his head.

 _"Jeff, Jeff, Jeff,_ " Roger began. "You naïve boy. We can't all be detectives." Jeff just looked at him.

"Why not?" Roger hesitated, thinking about this for a second.

"Because we just can't." Steve looked at his father.

"Dad," He said. "I need to go home, and get the wheelchair."

"Me too." Klaus put in.

"You don't need a wheelchair, son." Stan told his son. "You have working legs. And, why do we even have a wheelchair?"

"For Wheels. Dad. I may not need it, but Wheels does. I need to be in character."

" _Whatever_. And why does the fish needs a wheelchair?"

" _Yeah_!" Roger said as well. "Why do you? You didn't use one as Fins."

"Well, I'm Fish this time." Klaus explained. "I imagined it in my fantasy."

"I did too." Jeff added.

"Plus," Klaus added too. "I'll have wheels, so I'll go faster." Roger rolled his eyes.

" _Whatever!"_ He said. Stan looked at Steve.

"Can I play with you guys this time?" The CIA agent asked. Roger shook his head.

" _Nope_!" The alien responded. Stan was disappointed. He then perked up, and looked at Klaus.

"Can I?" Klaus shook his head.

"Sorry, Stan." The fish apologized. Stan looked disappointed again.

"It's okay, Stan." Francine comforted her husband. "Let the kids play their game. We can do adult stuff." Stan perked up again.

" _Ooh; okay_!"

"This is _not_ a game!" Roger argued. "This is serious stuff! We're going to solve a real-life murder! Do you call _that_ a game? _Oh, whatever_. Let's go home."

Jeff, Klaus, Roger, and Steve came back an hour later when they were in their disguises (Stan, Francine, and Hayley stayed home, so Roger had to drive them). Steve and Klaus were in their wheelchairs.

 _"Okay_ ," Roger began. "We split up from here. Come on, Wheels; let's crack this case wide open!" He then left. Steve wheeled behind him. " _Adios; losers_!"

"Okay, Jeffman." Klaus said to Jeff. "The Fins and the Legman story's over, and the Fish and the Jeffman story has just begun!"

 _"Klaus_ ," Jeff said, "You know my name. I'm Jeff, remember?" Klaus looked irritated.

 _"Boy_ , Roger was right; you _are_ naïve! Yes, your name is Jeff, but when you're solving the case, your name is Jeffman."

"Well, naïve means lack of experience, wisdom, or judgment. So, _everyone's_ naive sometimes." Klaus glared at him. "That's not a bad thing, so don't get offended." He changed the subject. "And what's your name in this?" Klaus sighed.

"I'm Fish."

"You're Fish, and you're a fish? _Wow;_ such a _creative_ name! That was sarcasm by the way."

"Ja, I know that was sarcasm, und Jeffman is _also_ a creative name! That was also sarcasm by the way."

"Can we just stop this, and question our first suspect?"

"Ja; let's do that." Jeff wheeled off.

Roger and Steve went backstage where the police were "Oh, why don't they makes these stages wheelchair accessible?" Roger had asked out loud, helping up Steve in his heavy wheelchair. Reporters were there on the stage too.

"Okay, Roger." Steve said to him, once they were onstage, and Roger caught his breath. "Everyone looks busy. So, we got to be pat….

 _"ATTENSION_!" Roger yelled. Steve rolled his eyes.

"And here we go."

"Can somebody tell me who hated Shelby Johnston, and wanted her dead?!"

 _"Hey!"_ The security guard, Jim, from earlier shouted. Roger and Steve looked at him. "You can't be back here. We're solving a murder back here." He then was confused. "Hey, have I seen you before? I swear I have. Both of you guys!"

"Doubt it." The alien lied to him. He flashed him the fake badge. "We're Wheels and the Legman, and we're going to solve this case." Jim examined the badge.

"Is this badge real?" He wanted to know. "I haven't heard of you guys before." Roger withdrew his badge, and put it back in his pocket.

"Well, believe it or not, we're real. Now, can I talk to someone involved with this play?"

"Only the director is here. The others went home."

"There's police and reporters here, and they all went home? _Aw_ , never mind. We'll talk to the director."

"You're going to have to wait. He's talking to a…"

 _"HEY_!" Roger shouted, interrupting Alex's conversation with a police officer. "Are you the director?" Alex nodded. "Can I ask you some questions?"

"You have to wait." Alex told him. "I'm having a conversation with this police office…."

"The officer can wait. Now, who wanted Shelby dead?"

"And you have our deep condolences." Steve added.

"Yeah, you have our deep condolences. Now, who wanted Shelby dead?"

 _"Nobody_!" Alex said to him. "We all hated her, because this job as her first performance was all she ever talked about. It got on all of our nerves. But, no matter how much we hated her, we never wished she was dead."

" _Hmmm_ , was there someone who hated her the most?"

"No, although her older sister was really upset that she got the role, and she didn't."

"Yes, do you know her sister's name?"

"Chelsea."

"Chelsea; _got it!_ Where does she live?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information. Who are you guys anyways?" Roger showed him the badge. Alex looked at it. "Wheels and the Legman? Are you guys for real?" I haven't heard of you before." He looked at the police officer. "Have you?" The officer shook his head.

"I asked him the same thing." Jim said to him. "But, apparently, they're the real deal."

"How do you expect us to figure out the murder if you don't tell us all of the suspects' whereabouts?" Roger commanded to know.

"Sorry." Alex told him. "But, leave this to the police. Nobody asked you guys to play detectives."

"We're _not_ playing!"

"Look, I got to finish this conversation, then go home to my wife and children. They probably heard the news, and are worried about me." He and the police officer continued chatting with one another. Roger sighed.

"Well, there goes that." Steve said. He then frowned. " _Shoot_! I really wanted to be part of Wheels and the Legman. I got in this wheelchair for nothing."

"We are _NOT_ giving up!" Roger snapped. "We will get those suspects' whereabouts, and we will solve this mystery! You did not get into that wheelchair for nothing."

"But, how are we going to get the locations? The director won't tell us." Roger thought about this, and then snapped his fingers.

"We'll steal the director's cell phone. He probably has everyone involved in it."

"Oh no, Roger; you are _not_ going to become a criminal. If you go to jail, I'm sure the family won't bail you out."

"They don't need to." Roger told him. "If I get caught, and go to jail, I'll simply escape." Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you would do that."

"And I won't get caught."

"How do you know?"

"I simply won't."

"You can't be 100% sure of these things, Rog…"

"I won't get caught!" Steve sighed. He knew it wouldn't do any good to argue with him.

"I got his phone, Jeff!" A familiar German voice announced. Roger, Jim, and Steve all looked at him and Jeff (Jeff helped Klaus get his wheelchair up). Klaus held onto a cellphone.

" _Hey_!" Jim shouted. Klaus noticed them looking at him, and grinned nervously. " _Oops;_ did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, you did." Jeff stated. Klaus looked at Alex. Luckily for him, the director was still talking away to the officer to notice. He sighed with relief. " _Phew_ ; he didn't notice." He looked at Jeff. "Let's go before he does."

"Okay!" And so, he and Jeff went to the exit, Jeff helping Klaus with his wheelchair.

"We're leaving now." Roger told Jim. "Oh, and just for a warning, we'll come back." He and Steve left, Roger again helping Steve (Roger groaned at first).

 _"Shoot_!" Klaus cursed as they were outside in front of the car, waiting for their drive home. The fish had the phone on, and then it died instantly.

 _"What_?" Jeff wanted to know.

"The phone died. We have to recharge it at home with one of the Smiths' chargers."

 _"AHA!"_ Roger said as he and Steve caught up to them. Klaus and Jeff looked at them. "I knew it! You guys don't have a ride home, do you?"

"That's why we waited for you."" Jeff told him. "You're our ride home."

"Well, I'll only drive you home on one condition." Jeff was confused.

"What's that?"

"Let me guess," Klaus said. "You won't do it unless we share the phone with you."

"That's right, Fish!" Roger said to him.

"Well, we're not going to do it. We got to it first. You're going to have to get their whereabouts another way."

"Then I won't drive you. You're going to have to walk and let Jeff push yourself home." Klaus thought about this when Jeff talked to him.

 _"Please_ , Klaus!" Jeff begged. "Share the phone. I don't want to walk and push you home." Klaus sighed.

 _"Fine_ ; we'll share the phone."

"That's a good fishy. Now, come on; in the car." They all went in. Roger folded the wheelchairs, and put them in the back.

"Oh, and the phone's dead." Klaus said. Roger rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is! We'll steal one of the chargers at home."

When the four got home, Klaus and Steve again in their wheelchairs, Roger stole Hayley's phone charger, and plugged in Alex's phone.

"Hayley won't like that we stole her phone charger." Jeff said.

"It's for business." The alien told him. "She'll understand."

"She might understand." Klaus spoke up. "But she'll still be mad if we get caught with it, so don't tell her."

"Don't worry; I won't!" Jeff promised.

"Okay," Roger said. "Let's check this baby out." He turned on the phone.

"Remember," Klaus said to him. "Look for Chelsea; that's the deceased's sister."

"Uh-huh; I know." Roger said as he scrolled down Alex's contacts. His eyes widened. " _Wow_ ; he knows five different Chelseas."

"Well, is there a Chelsea Johnston?" Roger nodded. "Then dial her up!" Roger dialed, and put it by where his ear would be.

" _Jeff_?" Hayley asked, coming into the room. Everyone but Roger looked at her. "Do you know where the charger to my phone is? It's almost dead."

" _Shhh_ , babe!"" Jeff said to her. "Quiet. Roger's on the phone. She then saw her charger. "Is that my charger?" Jeff nodded. "What's Roger doing with it?"

"He's on the phone with Chelsea." Steve told her. Hayley was confused.

"Who's Chelsea?"

"She's Shelby Johnston's kin." Klaus explained to her. "Her sister."

"Who's Shel…" Hayley then got it, and gasped. "Is that the actress that got murdered in the play, and in reality?" Steve nodded.

"That's the one!" He said.

"How did…" She gasped again. " _Oh no_ ; Roger didn't steal this phone from someone involved with the play, did he?" Nobody answered. "He did, didn't he? No doubt the director." Roger put down the phone, and said a curse word. They all looked at him.

"What's up, Roger?" Klaus wanted to know. "Did you find out anything?" Roger looked at him.

"Oh, I found something out all right!"

"Really?" Jeff questioned. "What?"

"I found out that she wasn't home when I called her."

"So, nobody was there?"

"No. I called that number for nothing." Roger noticed Hayley. "Oh, hey, Hayley. Thanks for the charger."

"I didn't give you the charger." The young adult stated. "You took it without my permission."

"Oh, well, thanks!"

"And why did you take mine? Why not Mom's or Dad's?" Roger shrugged.

"Yours was the only one I took. It was for business."

"Let me guess, for your fake detective agencies?" Roger got mad.

"They're _not_ fake; well, Fish and the Jeffman's is." Klaus and Jeff gasped. "But not ours!"

" _Whatever_. I'll retrieve it later." She went off. Klaus and Jeff glared at Roger, unhappy.

"Our detective agency is real." Klaus spoke.

 _"Yeah_!" Jeff added. "So don't call it fake!" Roger shrugged.

 _"Whatever_!" He responded. He looked at Steve. "Do you have the program? We need it to learn of the others' names." Steve nodded, as he held up the program.

"Sure did!" He answered, and gave it to him.

"Did you?" Klaus asked Jeff.

"No." Jeff admitted. "I didn't think we needed it." Klaus groaned.

"Jeff; we're solving a murder here; we need their phone numbers to contact them."

"Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know. We can share with Steve and Roger." Klaus groaned again.

"Jeff, they're not going to share with us; especially Roger."

"Klaus's right." Roger said. "Steve and I aren't going to share. If you want a program, go back there, and get your own."

"Why can't we share?" Jeff asked the alien.

"Because you're our opponents. We want to be better then you two. So, we aren't going to help us."

"Why must we turn this into a contest?" Steve wanted to know. "If we all put our heads together, we'll get this done faster."

"Steve's right." Jeff said. "Four heads are better then one." Roger sighed as he looked at Steve.

"Steve," He began. "Do you want to prove that you're better then the fish?"

"Well, yeah." Steve admitted. "But I think we should…"

"Then there you go! Fish, Jeff, we're not sharing. You guys either got to get your own, or drop this altogeher, and just leave this to the professionals, Steve and I."

"Well, we're not going to do that." Klaus said.

"Then too bad!" Roger picked up the phone, and was about to call when Steve spoke up.

"It's getting kind of late." He told the alien. "Maybe we should wait to make the calls in the morning." Roger just looked at him like he was nuts.

"You're kidding me, right? Steve, these are adults! They aren't children, they don't have bedtimes. They go to bad when they so darn please!"

"Well, what if they chose to go to bed early? What if they have work real early in the morning?"

"Then I'm waking them up."

"You know," Klaus began. "Sleeping makes you think better. You don't want to be completely out of it because you didn't get a good sleep, do you?" Roger looked at the German fish.

 _"Crap_ ; you're right! I hate it when you correct me."

"I _love_ it when I correct you, und when it works!"

"You may call one more number." Steve declared. "Then it's off to bed." Roger sighed as he looked at him.

"Yes, Dad! Uh, what number should I call?"

"I'll shut my eyes, and point to a random cast and crew member. Whatever person I have my finger on when I open them; that is who you'll call."

"Okay." Steve closed his eyes, and pointed to a random name. He opened his eyes. He landed on the stage manager, Dan Green. Okay; Dan Green."

"But if Dan's asleep, or not there, I say I get to call another person." Steve nodded with agreement.

"Sounds fair."

"Sounds fair?! It _is_ fair!" Steve looked irritated.

"Just make the call, Roger." Roger nodded, and dialed. He put it where he could hear as the phone rang on the other side.

"Dan Green, here." Dan said on the other line. "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Roger answered. "I'm Legman from Wheels and the Legman, and I'm here to investigate in the murder of Shelby Johnston." Dan was confused.

"How'd you get my number?" He asked.

"Alex lent it to me." He lied. "So, about Shelby."

"Yes, it was a tragedy what happened to her. Poor Shelby! She was supposed to be fake murdered, you know."

"I know."

"And I didn't do it!"

 _"Whoa_ ; what makes you think I think you did it? Well, you are involved in the play, and you are a suspect. But if you say you didn't do it, do you know who did?"

"No; of course not!" Shock was in his voice.

"Yeah, you wouldn't. That'll make this mystery way too easy. Do you know who wanted her dead? I heard you all hated her, who, besides her sister, hated her the most?"

"Well, Chelsea did. Why don't you call her?"

"I did, but she wasn't there."

 _"Ah_! She must be shopping for her twins' grad party tomorrow! I'm going to that."

"Good for you. So you don't know who else besides Chelsea, could've done it?

"No, nobody would, well, you can never be sure these days. I got to go to sleep now. I'm the kids' uncle."

 _"Okay, whatever_." Roger hung up. He was about to dial a different number, when Steve spoke up.

"You _promised!_ " Roger looked at him, disappointed.

 _"Ah;_ you're no fun, Steve." He put down the phone. "I don't want to go to bed again so why don't we play _Duck Game_ , and maybe _Super Smash Brothers Wii U?"_ Steve smiled.

"Sounds good."

"We'll team up and kill Klaus."

 _"Ah, come on_!" Klaus said. "You like killing me, Roger, don't you?"

" _Yep;_ I do."

"I'll be on your side, Klaus!" Jeff said.

"Do you know how to play?"

"I don't know _Duck Game_ , but I now _Smash Bros_."

"I'll teach you, but if you think _Duck Game_ is a game with cute, cuddly ducks, you're wrong. It has ducks in it, but not cute and cuddly."

Both Roger and Steve gaped as Jeff and Klaus' team beat them at _Smash Bros_. for the fifth time. Jeff also won at some rounds from _Duck Game_.

"How did you beat us five times in a row" Jeff shrugged.

"I'm just that good." He stated.

"Okay," Steve said, shutting off the Wii U, and collecting the Wii remotes.

 _"Aw,"_ Roger said, disappointed. "Do I have too, Daddy?" Steve nodded his head.

"You do if you want to be the best detective you can be."

"Alright; we're crush Klaus and Jeff!"

" _Dream on!"_ Klaus said. He looked at Jeff. "We have a big day tomorrow Jeff, so let us both get a good night's sleep if we want to beat them,."

"Okay." Jeff agreed. "But I don't think making this into a contest is a good thing."

"Trust me; it's good. We'll annihilate them tomorrow!"

"No; we're annihilate _you two_ tomorrow" The alien said.

"Whatever." Jeff and Steve both were unsure about this to being a contest, but didn't argue. Plus, Steve wanted to show Klaus he still had it as a detective. And so they all went to bed, ready for a day of sleuthing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, the family was watching the news on TV as they ate breakfast when Hayley walked in.

"Your sausage links are on the table in the kitchen." Francine told her daughter.

"Thanks." Hayley thanked her mom. She looked at the TV, and frowned as he saw a gun firing.

"Is this about that horrible Orlando shooting last week?"

 _"Yep_!" Stan answered. "It's been one full week since that happened. Greg's pretty upset about it."

"I think _everyone's_ upset about it, Dad. They really need to strengthen gun laws."

"Obama tried, Hayley, but…" Hayley glared at her dad.

"I know it's in the Bill of Rights, Dad. But, that was written over 200 years ago. Obviously, the writer never imagined gun violence like this would happen over 200 years in the future. Something _has_ to stop, Dad. Since 2012, it's like all we've been hearing has been terrible shootings."

"Well, we can't help that. Even with new gun laws, they're still going to be shootings. That's what bad people do; they break the law."

"Yeah, but hopefully less frequent."

"These senseless acts of violence must stop!" Greg said on TV. "And people need to accept other people's life choices, rather they like them or not. If Terri was here, he'll be mad with me, along with the other gays in the world, and agree with me 100%. He'll fight this with me. Terri and I are going to have a vigil by our news studio o Monday. Come, and support us, and all people like us, and for the victims. I'll give you more information on Monday." He then burst into tears, _"Terri, Libby_! That poor girl, her fathers splitting up like this! While I try to calm myself down, let's go to a commercial break." He blew his nose on a tissue as the commercial break stated. The first commercial was an ad about _Finding Dory_.

 _"Hey_!" Steve piped up. " _Finding Dory_! I should've seen that with my friends before the play!"

"I want to see that." Klaus spoke. "Movies like these remind me that I'm not the only fish with problems. Plus, when life gets me down, I simply tell myself 'just keep swimming' just like that mentally challenged Dory."

"Okay," Roger said, getting up when he was done with breakfast. "I'm done with my breakfast." He looked at Steve. "Come on, Steve. Let's make some more calls" Steve nodded, and got up as well. Klaus looked at Jeff.

"We should go listen in." He told him. Jeff nodded, as he ate some of his scrambled eggs.

"You listen in without me. I'm still eating."

"Or you can listen in and chew at the same time." Jeff did a thumbs up as he stuffed himself with eggs.

"Good plan!" He talked with his mouth full.

"Und don't talk with your mouth full of food."

"Sorry!"

Roger called Shelby's sister.

 _"Pick up, pick up, pick up!"_ The alien urged for the line to pick up. Klaus, and a still-eating Jeff listened in while hiding from sight.

 _"Hello_?" Someone answered on the other end. Roger sighed with relief.

"Oh thank _goodness,_ are you Chelsea? Shelby Johnston's sister."

"No, this is her daughter, Emma."

"Okay, Emma, listen, I'm Legman from Wheels and the Legman. We're doing an investigation of the murder of her sister." There was silence on the other end. _"Hello? Emma_? Are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. It's just that Mom didn't mention that Aunt Shelby was murdered."

"Well, yeah, it happened. I'm so sorry and stuff, but listen I got to ask some questions to your mom."

"Well, she's busy helping out on with my twin brother, and my graduation party."

"This is more important, kid. I have to talk to her."

"Look, my mother may have hated my aunt, but she did not kill her!"

" _Whoa,_ calm down, kid. I didn't say that. I mean, yes, she is a suspect, but I just want to…"

"I got to go. Don't call this number again." She hung up. Roger sighed. He looked at Steve.

"She hung up on me. That's it!" He looked at Steve. "Wheels, prepare to crash a graduation party." Steve was confused.

 _"What_?" He wanted to know. "A grad party? _Why_?"

"Because Chelsea has twins that are having a grad party today. We'll go to their house, eat some food, have some drinks, and question their mom."

"Roger, this is ridiculous! Can't you question her later, and question another suspect or two?"

"No; I have this idea already formed in my brain, and we need information."

" _But_ …" Steve sighed. "I shouldn't argue with you, should I?"

 _"Nope!"_

"But, how are we going to find her? We don't know where she lives."

"True, but we can find out on Phone Pages." Roger went to Hayley's room. Steve followed him, so did Jeff and Klaus.

"Why are you going in my sister's room?" Roger didn't answer, so they just went into Hayley's room.

"Hayley," The alien said to Hayley, barging into her room. She was reading on her bed. "I need your computer." He sat on her chair, and turned on her computer.

"First my cellphone charger, now my computer?" Hayley said. "Why don't you use Mom's or Dad's?"

"Again, Hayley, because I came here first." Hayley groaned.

" _Fine_ , but don't go on sites that'll infect my computer with a virus."

"I won't. This is strictly for business." Hayley resumed on reading.

 _"AHA_!" Roger said when he found Chelsea's address online. Steve looked at where he was pointing. "628 Strawberry Street. _Perfect!_ That's not far from here. Come on! Now, let's print it out." He was about to press print, when Jeff spoke up. He was on Alex's phone.

"You know, this phone has GPS." Roger looked at him. He grabbed the phone out of his hand.

" _Hey_!"

"Then why am I on here using Google maps? Thanks, Jeff!" He bolted out of the chair, and out of the room.

" _Uh_ , you're welcome?" The 'detectives' followed behind.

"You left the computer on!" Hayley called.

"You're going to have to turn off your own computer!" Roger called back. Hayley groaned, as she went to her computer. " _Thanks_ ; glad you understand!"

"So, are we really going to do this?" Steve questioned as they got to their destination. There was a banner on the garage that read: 'Emma's and Justin's 2016 Grad Party'. There was also a large white tent. People, a long table, and food were underneath the tent. Jeff and Klaus were in a car behind them.

 _"Yep_!" Roger answered. He undid his seatbelt, and got out. "Now, remember, we're here for business, not fun. So, when we get our questions answered; we're out of here. No detours." When Steve got out, Roger noticed two cards on his lap. He looked at him. Steve saw this.

 _"What_?!" He asked. "It would've seemed weird showing up here without cards. One of these is Hayley's from last year, and the other one was going to be for our cousin's. We're going to have to get him a new one."

 _"Whatever_! Let's just go." So, the two went up the driveway.

"Isn't it weird that we came here without congratulations cards for the graduates?" Jeff wanted to know as they got out. He got Klaus's wheelchair out, and put the fish onto it.

"Nein." Klaus said. "We can congrats them ourselves."

"But it would be nice. Steve got them." Klaus sighed.

 _"Fine_! When Steve and Roger aren't looking, you take their cards, sign them, forge my name, and put it back with the other cards."

"Okay." They resumed up the driveway.

Roger grabbed a piece of cake off of a table.

 _"Okay!"_ He shouted, talking with his mouth full. "I'mLegmanfomweelsandthelefgman." He showed them his badge. "Here'smybage. We' ?" Everyone was confused. He sighed, and began again. "I' mLeg….  
"Anyone knows where Shelby Johnston is?" Steve interrupted.

 _"Hey_!" A little girl, who was about five, complained, coming back with a plastic fork. "Someone ate my cake!" Roger just grinned at the girl. " _Ewwwww!_ I see cake in his mouth! Does he know no manners?"

"Unfortunately, no." Steve told her. "I'll give you a new piece of cake." He went to give the girl a new piece of cake. Roger swallowed, and burped.

 _"Ewwww_!" The girl said in disgust. "He's disgusting!"

"So, does anyone know Chelsea?" He asked. _"Come on, people_. Once we ask Chelsea some questions, we'll be on our way, but not until we talk to Chelsea. It's important. It's about the murd…"

"Are you the one that was on the phone this morning?" A teenager asked. Roger looked at her.

"Yes, I am." He answered. "And you are?"

"I'm Emma."

"Oh, Emma! Congrats on graduating!"

"Thank you. I'll take you to my mom." Emma took his hand, and led him away.

"Thanks, Emma! This is really nice of you I can tell you're going to have a bright future ahead of you." Steve gave the little girl another piece of cake.

"Tell your friend to learn some manners." The girl said to him. Steve nodded.

"I will." He said. "Enjoy the party!" He then left.

"Who's that, Emma?" A teenaged boy asked his sister.

"Someone from the Wheels and the Legman." Emma explained. The boy was confused.

"Who's Wheels and the Legman?"

"They solve mysteries."

"Solve mysteries? I never heard of them." Emma shrugged.

"I haven't ether, but apparently they're a thing."

"Is that your brother?" Roger wanted to know. The teenager nodded.

"I am. I'm her twin, Justin." Roger waved at him.

"Hey, Justin. Congrats; this is an awesome party!"

"Thanks!" Emma took Roger inside.

 _"Mom_!" Emma shouted to her mother. "Someone's here for you!" A woman came in.

"Thanks, Emma." She said. "I'll take it from here. You enjoy the rest of your party." Emma went off as Steve came in, aided by Justin. Justin went off too. Steve gave both cards too Justin, and congratulated him. Steve congratulated Emma as well. Chelsea looked at Roger. "Can I help you?" Roger showed her his badge, and told her who he was. He saw Steve, and introduced him as well. "We're here to talk you about your late sister." Chelsea frowned.

 _"Oh my_! Follow me; this isn't the place to talk." Chelsea led them off.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Chelsea asked when they were somewhere quiet. Steve took out his notebook and pencil, and got ready to take notes.

"Did you hate you sister?" Chelsea was shocked that he would ask such a question.

 _"Whoa! What?_! Of course not! She was my sister; I _loved_ her!" Roger shook his head.

"Not according to your director." He stated. "According to him, you hated her, along with him, and the other people involved with your play."

"I had fights with her, yes. But, all siblings do! But, no matter how much they get on the other's nerves, they love each other deep down. It's been like that for generations. In conclusion, I did not kill my sister; how dare you even think me of committing such an unthinkable crime!"

"I have to ma'am. I'm a detective; I have to question everybody involved. Where were you on the night of your sister's demise?"

"I was busy getting ready for my kids' graduation party."

 _"Lies_! Don't you have to be there, in case someone falls ill at the last minute because you are the understudy?" Stave tapped Roger on the soldier. Roger looked at him.

"Actually, that might be the truth." He reminded him. "She wasn't there when she called, and even the stage manager said that is what she might've done."

"But, the stage manager could've lied too, Steve. You can't trust anyone!"

"Look at where we are, Roger! We're at a grad party. I'm not saying that it's the truth, but it's quite plausible. And plus, you should have asked where she was at that time! That'll be more specific, and it might help us out more."

 _"Hmmmm_ , you're quite right, Wheels." He looked back at Chelsea. "Okay, Chelsea, where were you at the _time_ of the murder?" He looked at Steve. " _Better_?" Steve gave him a thumbs up. Roger looked back at Chelsea.

"I was at the play like you said to see if I was needed last minute. Oh, I did see a note on her purse."

"And what did it say?"

"It said that 'I will get my rache!'" Roger was confused.

"What the heck does that mean?" Chelsea shrugged.

"I don't know. I think it's Germen. My sister would've known if she was…" She

sobbed. " _Alive!_ "

"Klaus would know." Steve told the disguised alien. Chelsea changed the

subject.

"And for the last time, I did not kill my sister. Don't ask me again."

"And you went to prepare for this party on the night of her demise? Interesting."

"Look, I…" She sighed. "Why don't you ask Clancy Chance? He discovered the body."

"Maybe, I will. Is he here?" Chelsea shook her head. Steve put his notebook and pencil away in his pocket.

"No. Let me get a piece of paper, and a pencil, so I can write his address for you."

"No need. We know where he lives already." Chelsea was confused. Before she could ask. Roger and Steve were gone. Chelsea shrugged.

"Alex must have told them." She then left herself.

 _"Okay, Wheels_ ," Roger said, pushing Steve down the driveway. "We need to…"

"I know." Steve said. "I was there. No need to recap." The two then halted as they saw Klaus and Jeff eating cake at a table. Roger pushed Steve towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Roger demanded to know. "Do you two secretly know these kids?"

"Nein." Klaus told him. "We were uninvited as well. We're here to spy on you questioning Chelsea. But, _Jeff_ here, wanted to eat!"

 _"Hey!"_ Jeff snapped. "It wasn't my fault that the food here looked tasty!" Klaus sighed.

"Okay, ja, they _are_ tasty! So, what did you learn?"

"Nothing much." Roger said.

"What about that note that she discovered?" Steve asked.

"Oh yeah." The alien remembered. "She found a note on her sister's purse."

 _"Really_?" Klaus questioned. "What did it say?"

"That 'I will get my Rac…rah…"

 _"Rache_?"

"Yeah, that."

"That's a German word. It means revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Jeff wanted to know. Klaus shrugged.

 _"Jealously_?"

"Then it must be her sister! She was jealous that she got the part and she didn't. Chelsea's the killer!"

"Not necessarily." Roger then got angry.

"Look, it was Chel…"

 _"Hey!"_ A voice shouted. The four all looked at who shouted. It was Alex. He was rad in the face. "You stole my phone; I want it back!" He ran towards them.

 _"Uh oh!"_ Klaus said. "Got to go, Jeffman!"

"But I'm not done with my cake."

 _"Leave it!"_

 _"But…"_

 _"Leave it!"_

"I'll take it." Klaus sighed as Jeff put him back in the wheelchair. He quickly ate his last chunk of cake, and pushed him as fast as he could. Roger pushed Steve a little, and then let gravity do the rest. He screamed. Roger ran as well. People ran out of the way.

 _"COME BACK HERE YOU_!" Alex yelled. Roger halted.

 _"Wait!"_ He said to himself. "Why are we running? Klaus stole the phone. not us." He shrugged, and resumed running.

The same little girl who Roger stole cake from, was drinking a cup of lemonade. That was when Roger grabbed it.

" _Thanks, little girl_!" He said. He drank it, and tossed it behind him when done. It landed by the girl's feet. She picked it up.

" _Litterbug_!" She called after him. The four got into their cars.

"No time for laying around, Steve." Roger said. "We got to go and find Clancy."

"I wouldn't be laying on the ground if somebody didn't push me!" Steve shouted. He got to his feet, and grabbed his wheelchair.

" _Excuse; excuses!"_

Roger checked Clancy's address in Alex's phone.

 _"Got it!"_ He said, putting the phone in the cup holder. He then drove off.

"Follow them." Klaus ordered

"Are we going to just let them question the suspects? I mean, shouldn't we question them ourselves?"

"Ja, but this way we won't have to work. They're do it for us."

"I don't think that's a good idea. We shouldn't let them do all the work, otherwise why are we here?"

"To get listen in, und get credit when they solve the mystery."

"But that won't be right. We'd be lying."

 _"Exactly_!"

"I don't think I want any part of this then. It'll be like cheating off of a test. I felt guilty when I cheated off of a classmate.." He sighed. "Poor Kevin. You didn't deserve detention, I did." Klaus sighed.

 _"Just drive_!"

"Alright, but I'm not happy at what we're doing." He put the key in the ignition, and they took off.

"And here we are," Roger said as he stopped the car in front of a house. "Clancy's address." A man then got out, and headed towards his car.

"Where is he going?" Steve wondered out loud. Roger shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

"But what if that's Clancy?"

"I'll ask." Roger lowered his window. He was about to question the man when a female voice shot out.

"Where are you going, Clancy?" The voice wanted to know.

"I told you!" Clancy yelled back. "To get a drink with Peter while watching the basketball game!"

"Don't stay too late! Remember, you're making supper tonight!" Clancy sighed.

"Yes, honey!" He went into his car.

"Is that our guy?" Steve wanted to know. Roger looked irritated.

"Well, someone called to him, and referred to him as Clancy', He began. "So, I'm going to take a wild guess, and say that's Clancy."

"I know, but that could be another Clancy."

"Another Clancy? _Seriously_ , how many Clancys do you think live in the same house?"

"It could be a Clancy Jr. That could be the father, Clancy Sr."

"There's a small chance of that happening, Steve."

"It is a possibility." Roger sighed.

"It is a possibility, yes, but we'll follow him just to make sure."

"We're not going to question another suspect, and come back later?"

"No, I'm in the mood to drink some whine anyways." They drove off. Steve sighed.

"You're _always i_ n the mood for whine."

"Exactly!"

"Hey, where are they going?" Jeff asked when they stopped in front of Clancy's house. They saw the two cars driving off. "I don't get it. They just got here."

"That must be Clancy in the other car going somewhere, and they're following him." Klaus observed. "You know what to do?" Jeff was confused.

 _"What_?" Klaus just glared at him.

"Follow them!"

"But, I just got here. Can't we just rest here a mo.."

 _"Just drive!"_

 _"Okay, okay_! Boy, you sure are bossy." He drove after the two cars.

They all parked in front of Marvin's Tavern, got out, and went in. Klaus and Jeff followed them, careful not to get caught by Roger and Steve.

Wheels and the Legman saw Clancy sit at a bar with someone. Steve was about to go, when an employee stopped him.

"Sorry, kid." He apologized to him. "No one under 21 and without a proper ID are allowed at the bar." Roger noticed this.

"Oh, he's over 21. He's 24." He looked at Steve. "Right, Steve?" Steve nodded.

"Yeah." He agreed. "That's right; I'm 24. I just look like I'm 14. That's part of the reason why I'm in this wheelchair." The employee put his hands on his hips, not believing it one bit

"I must have proof first." He said. Steve grinned lamely.

" _Oops;_ I must've left my ID at home. I'll show you the next time I come here."

" _Nice try_! Sorry, kid. No ID means you can't be in the bar. Go, and I'll give you a non-alcoholic drink!"

" _But, I_ …" The employee pointed away from the bar.

" _Go_!" Steve sighed, disappointed. He wheeled off.

" _Fine_!" Roger went with him.

"It's okay, Steve." The alien assured him. "Ten years from now, you can come back here, and that man will have to let you stay, because you will be 24. I don't really need you for this anyways. I'll question him and get some answers, I'll give you a drink, and then we can go, alright? _Alright;_ cheer up, kiddo! Your drinking days are coming!" He went back to the bar, as Steve wheeled on, disappointed.

Klaus and Jeff had just come in when they saw Steve. They went over to him.

"Too young for the bar, Steve?" Klaus asked. Steve sighed.

"Yeah." He answered meekly. Jeff frowned as well.

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, _man_ , I cannot _wait_ until I'm 21!"

"Only six and some months away." Klaus said to him. "It'll come before you know it."

"Yeah, I'm not sure for some reason. I was this age in 2005, I would be almost 26 right now. I don't get it. It's like we're in a cartoon where we don't age much."

"Ja, that's a mystery all right. Maybe it'll be our next case." Steve then realized that he still had the pencil and notebook.

" _Oh, crap!"_

" _What_?" Jeff asked.

"I still have the pencil and notebook. I have to go back in there. Roger can't take notes without them."

"I'll go take notes for you."

"What?"

"It'll be good. That way we all can get the information at the same time."

"Ja, good idea, Jeffman! You're learning fast." Jeff smiled.

"Thanks."

"But will Roger allow it?" Steve wanted to know.

"He'll have to if he wants to go back on what Clancy says." Klaus said.

"He could always ask him in person again."

"Ja, but that'll take too much time. It'll be more wise too take notes."

"Yeah. You're right. If I didn't take notes all year, I would be in summer school. Mom might not let me be here."

"Exactly! I'll stay with you und we can get drinks together. Steve perked up. _"Non-Alcoholic_ for you." Steve frowned.

" _Fine_ ; I'll get a Pepsi or something."

"I'll be back!" Jeff told Klaus, going to the bar area.

"Tell me what you learn!"

"Don't worry, I will!" He left, as Klaus and Steve went to find a table.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Roger asked as soon as he saw him as he sat down next to him.

"I'll be you note taker." He replied.

"No. I don't want you to learn what I learn. You'll tell the fish."

"Of course; we'll a team."

"Which is why I don't want you here. I don't need notes. I'll remember everything that Clancy tells me. " He tapped his head. "I'll take my notes in here." Jeff was confused.

"Are you sure that's wise? What if you forget?"

"I won't forget."

"But, what if you do?"

"Then I'll go back to Clancy in person."

"But that'll take too much time. It'll be more wise to take notes." Roger sighed.

"You're right. Did the fish say that?" Jeff nodded.

" _Uh-huh_! Every single word. Well, except for the 'ja,' but the rest is exactly the same."

"I hate it when he's right."

"And he loves it!" Roger looked at him, irritated.

"So I heard. Alright, you can take notes for me. But be fast. We are not going slow for you, understand?" Jeff saluted.

"Understood, sir!" Roger sighed a third time.

"Let's get this over with." He tapped Clancy on the shoulder. Clancy looked up from his beer at him.

"Oh, hi!" He greeted. "I'm just waiting for a friend."

"That's fascinating, Clancy. Now I have some questions for you." Clancy was confused.

"How do you know my name?" Roger showed him the badge.

"We went by your house, and your wife hollered at you about supper."

"You were following me?"

"Yes, now answer the questions!" Clancy sighed.

"Okay; ask away. But before you do, I didn't do it, and I don't know who did it."

"How'd you know I would ask you that?"

"Because I know you people. That's the question that's always ask related to a crime."

"You're right! You would make a great detective one day."

"Why, thank you."

"Anyways, so you didn't do it. Do you know who did?" Clancy shook his head.

" Do you know who had the motive to do it?" Clancy shook his head again.

"Do you know…"

"No, no opportunity."

"Do you…"

"No; I didn't see anything suspicious."

" _Hmmm_ , you seem to know what I'm about to ask."

"Well, of course. You're a detective. I've seen lots of shows, movies, and read lots of detective novels. I know what you want."

" _Wow_ ; you love detectives, don't you?"

" _Yep_ ; I want to be a detective in the future."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks!""

"So; you got nothing to tell me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Roger shrugged. He drank some whine.

"Are you sure you don't have anything about the murder?" Roger asked Clancy again as soon as he was done with his whine. But, Clancy wasn't listening. He and his friend, Peter, were too busy cheering loudly over a slam-dunk. Jeff was drinking his drink.

" _Hello_?" Roger tried to get his attention. " _Hello? Yoo-hoo_ ; earth to Clancy! Are you there _? Hello_?" He sighed, and took in a deep breath. " _ARE YOU SURE YOOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ABOUT THE MURDER_?!" Clancy and his friend looked at him. So did everyone else.

" _Uh, Roger_ ," Jeff said to him. "People are starring at us." Roger sighed.

"Yes, I know that Jeff. Way to point the obvious."

"Clancy," Clancy's friend told him. "The detective wants you."

"I know that, Peter." Clancy told him back. He looked at Roger. He was now angry.

"I told you I don't know anything. NOW, _LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

 _"Okay, okay_." He looked at Peter. " _Peter?"_

 _"PETER DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING EITHER_!"

 _"Alright, alright; sheech_!" He got off his chair. "Come on, Jeffman. I'm sorry you were here for nothing."

"Oh, it's alright." Jeff responded. "I didn't mind. At least I had a drink. Plus, I bonded with you. We rarely do. We should do it more often."

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever_." He looked at him. "You go back to Klaus and Steve. I forgot something."

"Sure; whatever you say." He went off, and Roger went back to the bar.

"Wheels," Roger said to him when he rejoined them.

 _"Yes_?" Steve wanted to know. Roger held up a whine bottle, and offered it to Steve.

"Here! I felt so bad that you couldn't have whine in the bar, so I bought the whine to you."

"But, Roger. I can't."

"Yes, you can. No body has to know."

"Jeff and I would know." Klaus pointed out.

"And you two won't tell anyone right?"

" _Um, hello?_ There's like a bunch of people in here! I think someone will know."

"Well, if nobody looks our way while he's drinking, then everything will be okay."

" _Hey!_ " Someone shouted. They all gasped as they saw the man from before who told Steve that he wasn't allowed in the bar, coming towards them. "Are you giving that whine bottle to a minor?"

 _"Uh-oh; busted_! Come on, we can make our getaway!" With that, the four went off as fast as they could (Klaus and Steve being pushed). The man chased them.

 _"COME BACK HERE YOU_!" He yelled after them. Alex's cellphone dropped out of Steve's pocket.

"What a waste of a day!" Roger said as soon as they all got home. "We didn't find out _anything!_ "

"We found out that Clancy goes to the bar with his friend, Peter." Jeff pointed out. "And that Germen word."

"Well, yeah, I suppose that's useful." Jeff was confused.

"The Germen word or that Clancy goes to the bar with his friend, Peter?" Roger eyed him.

"The Germen word!"

"Oh, yes, yes. Do you think a Germen did it?" Klaus was appalled about this.

"What makes you think it was a Germen?!" Klaus questioned, madly. Jeff shrugged.

"I don't know. Because it was written in Germen?"

"Und you automatically assume it's a Germen because of TV shows and movies that depicts Germens as bad guys? Is that it?"

 _"No; no_ ; I don't think that at all."

"You know I don't like it when lots of villains are Germens. They do it because of Hitler. Germens aren't all bad you know. That's another one of my pet peeves." Jeff was confused.

"What's another one?"

"Being called a Nazi."

"Why is being called a Nazi make you mad?" Jeff then figured it out. _"Oh,_ right!"

 _"See?_ Being called a Nazi is like saying that you're a murderer. Hitler and the Holocaust ruined that for us. I won't stand for it. It's not cool man _; it's not cool_!" Jeff defended himself.

"Okay, sorry. I see why that would make a Germen pissed."

"You know," Steve piped up. "It could have been that it was just written in Germen just to throw us off."

"I agree with Steve. He doesn't point any fingers just because of someone's background. He's a good kid; and thinks like a true detective."

"Okay," Roger said. "Let's call someone else, then we can call it quits for today." Steve nodded, and felt in his pocket. His eyes widened. " _Uh-oh_!" He felt in another. " _Uh-oh!"_

"What ' _oh-oh'_?" Steve looked at him.

"I lost the phone, Roger."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You lost the phone?!" Roger demanded to know. Steve nodded.

"It must have dropped at the bar or at the party when you pushed me to the concrete!" He answered.

"Well, we're screwed now. How are we going to find where people live?"

"We can Google it like before."

"Good plan!" He went off. He ushered them to follow.

 _"Come on_ ; we'll use Hayley's computer."

 _"Again_?!" Jeff questioned. "She's going to be pretty pissed about this. You know, she'll never let you use her things, and allow you in her room ever again."

"That won't stop Roger." Klaus said.

"Yeah, that won't stop me." The alien agreed. "Plus, Jeff, you don't have to. You two aren't on our team. You two stay here, and out of our business." He looked at Steve. "Steve; you still have the program?" Steve nodded. "Good; let's go to your sister's room." Steve nodded, and followed him. Jeff looked at Klaus.

"Follow?" He asked. Klaus nodded.

"You don't even have to ask. Just don't get caught though." It was Jeff's turn to nod.

"Got it!" They, too, followed, careful not to get caught by Steve or Roger.

 _"Okay, Hayley_." Roger said as they went into her room. Hayley was on her computer. " _Move;_ I have to use it."

"Okay," Hayley agreed. "Just let me get out of what I'm doing first."

"No time!" Roger jumped onto her chair, forcing her to fall to the floor. She glared at the alien who got out of the website that she was on. Jeff and Klaus just got in. Jeff was going to shout at Roger for treating her wife that way when Klaus put a fin in front of him. He looked at him as he shook his head. So, he stayed quiet, and the two looked forwards again.

"What the double H hockey stick, Roger! I was going to get off, and give it to you!"

"Well, I got off for you."

"Mom showed me an article on the murder at the play."

"And?"

"It said everything that happened, and that she was indeed murdered by a gun."

"And?"

"That's about it."

"Nothing else?"

"Only that the memorial service is on Tuesday, and most of the cast plans to go." Roger hatched an idea.

"That's it!" Hayley was confused.

"What's it?" Roger looked at her as got herself up.

"Thanks, Hayley. You just gave me a great idea." Hayley grew concerned.

" _Uh-oh!_ What have I done?! I don't want to know, do I?"

" _Nope;_ now get out of here!" Hayley sighed, and went out of the room. Jeff was going to ask if his wife was okay, but decided not to so he wouldn't give himself and Klaus away. Steve looked at the disguised alien.

"What's the idea that my sister gave you?" He wanted to know.

"The funeral on Tuesday." Roger answered. Steve was confused.

"What about it?" Steve then figured it out. "We're going to it, aren't we?"

" _Righto, Steve-o!"_

"But, Roger. We didn't know her. It's for family and friends only. We should be respectful."

"Steve, I don't care about respect. You know that." Steve sighed.

"Yeah; I do."

"Besides, most of the cast and crew of the play are going to be there. We can kill several birds at once with that single stone. It'll be perfect!" He hopped off of the chair. "Come; let's go ask Hayley what funeral it was at."

"But, couldn't we just…" It was too late. He was already gone. Steve sighed, and went after him.

"Find out the church that they're going to by searching for her obituary." Klaus told Jeff. Jeff nodded, and sat on the chair, and used Hayley's computer.

 _"Got it_!" He said when he found her obituary.

"Good!" Klaus said. "Now read what church her service will be at." Jeff nodded, clicked onto it, and read it to himself. He frowned.

 _"Aw_ ; she had a husband and a young child. That's sad!"

 _"Ja, ja_ , it's sad. Now, where is the service going to be at?"

"Langley Falls Church."

"Perfect; we need to remember that. We have until Tuesday. Until then, we can do what we want. But on Tuesday, we go back into business." Jeff nodded.

"Right!" He was then confused. "Why didn't Roger find about it this way? Why did he need to ask my wife?" Klaus shrugged.

"I have no idea, Jeff. Now, shut off the computer before Hayley comes back." Jeff nodded again. He shut off the computer, and they left the room.

During the few days before the funeral, Fish and the Jeffman, Wheels and the Legman, and their family and friends has been busy, They've gone out with Stan for Father's Day, saw _Finding Dory_ , went to a vigil to support Greg, and all off the Orlando shooting victims, and Steve spent a day at Bush Gardens with his friends.

 _"Steve_!" Roger called, honking the horn in Stan's SUV, impatient on the day of the funeral. He was in his Legman outfit. He had Steve's wheelchair in the back. " _Come on;_ let's go! I have your wheelchair in the back!" He honked the horn again. "Come on already!" Steve finally came out. He was in a suit and tie. " _Finally_! What took you so long?!" Steve opened his door, and got in. He looked at Roger.

"I had to tighten my tie." He said, closing the door. Roger was confused.

"For what?"

"For the funeral of course."

"Steve, we're on business."

"Yeah, I know. But it's for respect. Everyone will be wearing proper funeral wears. We can't dress in what we always wear. Not only will it be disrespectful, we'll also stick out like sore thumbs."

"Good point. Now, buckle up. Klaus and Jeff already left for it." Steve was confused as he buckled.

"Klaus and Jeff are going to be there?"

"Yes. Just hope that they don't solve the mystery yet." And with that, they were off.

 _"Wow!"_ Roger observed all the people when they entered the church. "Look at all the mourners; this woman was respected!"

 _"_ Roger," Steve said to him. "now I know you're not at all respectful, but _please_ , be respectful."

 _"Steven_ ," Roger started. "You just wasted your breath. I don't give a crap! We do our business, then we're out of here." Steve sighed.

"Well, I tried. At least, he's not on his phone playing a stupid game."

"Klaus, they're here." Jeff told Klaus when he saw Roger and Steve. Klaus and Jeff, too, were in their funeral getups.

 _"Okay, Jeff,"_ The fish told him. "You know what to do. Let them do all the work as we do nothing." Jeff got angry.

"Then if that's all we're doing, we could have just stayed home!" Klaus realized that he was right. He did a finpalm (facepalm.)

"Oh _, dumkoph_ ; you're right! We could've stayed home; we should've done that all along. Why'd we come here?! Why didn't you tell me?" Jeff was about to say something, but decided not to. Instead, he got out a notebook, and a pencil.

"It's alright. There's a bunch of people here. Let's ask some people, they ask some people, and then we'll compare notes." Klaus just looked at him.

"Jeffman, do you even know the meaning of compil…."

"Yeah, I know. But, _please! Why_? Why do you feel like you guys must prove yourselves? We all want the same thing. It'll be faster if we all work as a team." Klaus sighed.

"You're right, again. You know, you're smarter then people give you credit for. Let's hope they agree. Steve will, but Roger; now that's another story."

 _"Right_! Roger _is_ another story!" With that, they went up to Roger and Steve.

"You didn't solve the mystery, did you?" Roger asked as soon as he saw Klaus and Jeff come their way.

"Nope!" Jeff answered.

"Good." Roger said. "We can still win this thing." He looked at all the people. "But there's so many people here; it'll take forever to find and question the ones involved in the play."

"Which is why we should split up." Jeff piped up. Roger looked at him.

 _"Huh?"_

"I know you don't want to, but I think it'll be best."

"What are you talking about there, Jeff?"

"You and Steve go and question some people, and Klaus and I will question our people. Then, we can compare our notes." Roger sighed.

"Look, Jeff, I told you before, no, we…"

 _"No,_ Roger!" Steve said. Roger looked at him. "Jeff's right, it's for the best. We want the same thing anyway. Let's split up, and compare notes."

"But, Steve, don't you want to show Klaus you're the better detective?"

"Yes, but, this is for the best. It'll get things done faster." Roger looked at all of them, and sighed again. " _Fine_ ; we'll split up."

 _"And_?" Roger sighed a third time.

"And we'll work together, and compare notes." Steve smiled. "But we're not naming us Wheels, Legman, Fish, and the Jeffman. That's a stupid title."

"Deal!"

"I agree," Klaus agreed. "It is a stupid title." Jeff was confused.

"What's so stupid about it?" He wanted to know. They all looked at him. "Oh well, _yay teamwork_!"

 _"There you are_!" An angry Alex said, stomping up towards them. He held up his phone. "You forgot this at the bar. Clancy gave it back to me. My name was on the back."

"Good for Clancy." Roger said. "Can we have the phone back?"

"You may certainly not."

"Even if it means helping us solve this case?"

"That's another thing. I don't believe you are a detective; none of you are." Roger got insulted.

"We most certainly are!"

"Oh yeah! If you are professional detectives, then why are you here? You guys probably didn't know Shelby like we did. This is highly inappropriate!"

"Highly inappropriate is right!" They heard Chelsea say. They all looked at her. She went to them. Emma and Justin were with her. "You shouldn't be here; you are unwelcome here, and should leave right now. Plus, I already told you that I…"

"We're not here for that." Roger told her. "Although, we might need you again." Shelby made a _humph_ sound. Roger looked at the twins.

"How was the rest of the party?" Justin was about to answer.

"Don't talk to my children!" Shelby snapped. " _Leave_ ; I never want to see you ever again! Come on, kids, Let's continue on talking to people until it starts." She and her kids went off.

"I don't want to see you either." Alex said, firmly. "Stay away from me, us, this place, and especially, stay _away_ from my phone!" He, too, left.

They then saw the same little girl from the grad party pass by with her parents. She looked, and stuck out her tongue at them. She continued after her parents.

"Did you see that?!" Roger demanded to know. "That little brat! She should know better. _Humph_ , kids today; they don't have any respect."

"Nither do you." Steve said. "That's what you get for stealing her cake."

"Anyways, let's decide how to split up. Steve and I will go left, and you and Klaus will go right."

 _"Right_!" Klaus said. He and Steve were about to go when Klaus spoke up again. "Wait, how will we know they are our suspects? We need the program."

"No, you don't. All you need to do is ask around; it's that simple."

" _But_ …" They left. Klaus sighed. "Come on, Jeff. Let's ask away," And with that, they went off.

A small, crying boy, who looked about four, ran past Klaus and Jeff. The boy went to a corner of the room. Jeff frowned.

"Poor kid." He observed. "He didn't know Shelby long enough like these people."

"Ja; it's so sad." Klaus agreed. He noticed that Jeff had stopped pushing him. _"Jeff_!"

" _There, there_." Jeff comforted the crying boy. "I know it's sad; but you have to remain strong. She's in a better place now." The boy looked at him in anger.

"Then why didn't Mommy stay with us?!" He snapped. "What's better then being with the ones you love?"

"Oh, she was your Mom? I'm so sorry. This must be horrible for you, well horrible for everyone, but more horrible to you because you were close to her." The boy cried again.

" _It's not fair_!" He sobbed. "Mommy was a good person! Who would want her gone?"

"I know it's not fair. And I don't know who would do this. But my friends and I are going to try to figure it out." The boy looked hopeful.

" _Really? You are_?" Jeff nodded.

"We are detectives. I promise we'll going to figure this out, and make sure person behind this is punished." The boy smiled.

"The person needs a big time-out." Jeff smiled too.

"Trust me; the culprit will get the biggest time-out ever."

"What's a culprit?"

"A person behind a crime."

"Oh." The boy smiled again.

" _Tyler; there_ you are!" A man said, who just came up to them. "Don't wonder off like that. This is a sad time for us. Don't make me upset even more."

" _Daddy!"_ Tyler said his dad. "This man and his friends are going to find out who made Mommy go away." The man looked at Jeff.

"You are?" He wanted to know.

" _Yeah_!" Tyler answered for him. "He said he and his friends are…are…" He looked at Jeff. "What did you say you were?"

"Detectives." Jeff reminded him.

"Oh, yeah!"

"So, are you really going to figure out who killed my wife?" The man asked Jeff.

"Yeah." Jeff told him. "I didn't lie to your son."

"Good!" Tyler said. "Because Mommy said that lying is bad." Jeff looked at him.

"Your mom was right. Lying is bad, and you should never do it. Honesty is the best policy." Tyler was confused.

"What's policy?" Jeff was about to explain when Klaus wheeled up to them.

" _Jeff_!" Klaus scolded. "We're here to investigate, not console crying kids."

" _Klaus_ ," Jeff said to him. "Shelby was this boy's mother."

"He was?" Klaus questioned. He looked at Tyler's dad. "And you were her husband?" The dad nodded. Klaus frowned. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He looked at Tyler. "I'm sorry about your mom, kid. You're too young to be without one. But, I promise, Jeff and I are going to figure out who did this heinous crime." Tyler was about to ask what heinous meant, when Klaus beat him to it. "Heinous means terrible."

"Thanks, but I'm still sad."

"Yes, and we don't blame you. Death is a sad, but natural thing in life. But she'll always be in your life." Tyler wiped away a tear.

"I suppose. But, I'll still miss her. I wish she were really here. I wish we didn't have to go to this thing."

"I know." The father offered a hand to Jeff.

"I'm Matt." He introduced himself as Jeff shook it. "And you already know my son, Tyler."

"I'm Jeff." Jeff introduced himself. He pointed to Klaus. "The goldfish is Klaus. Klaus waved his fin. He looked at Tyler again.

"I'm surprised you weren't shock that I could talk."

"Daddy and I saw _Finding Dory_ yesterday." The four-year old explained.

"Aw, yes, so talking fishes is on your brain."

"I'm shocked." Matt said.

"You would be. Anyway, Jeff, prepare to take notes. These people might be crucial…" He looked at Tyler. "…Important to the mystery." Jeff obeyed, took them out, and got ready for some note taking. Matt looked at his son.

"Tyler, why don't you go to Grandma? I'll be there soon."

"Okay." Tyler responded. "Why do adults have some comp..com…strange words? Why can't they all be easy?"

"Don't worry." Klaus said to him. "You'll learn all of these 'complicated' words when you get older. You're still young, so it's understandable why you don't know what every single word means." Tyler then left. Klaus turned back to Matt.

"Cute kind."

"Thanks." Matt said, and then frowned. "It's a shame he lost his mom at four years old."

"Ja, it's a shame. Now, let's get to business, shell we?"

"Oh, yes, yes."

"Now, we know the crew and cast of the play hated your wife. Anyone stands out from the rest?" Matt thought about this for a second.

"Her sister, Chelsea." He answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Oh, every time she comes over she says something nasty, and there's _always_ a fight. I have to get Tyler out of the room because when Chelsea's mad, she forgets there's a kid in the room, and drops a lot of S words, and F-bombs. One time, she almost threw her chair at her sister until I stopped her."

" _Gosh_!" Jeff said. " _Violence!"_

"Yes, it was. We had the police over at times. But in the end, deep down, they're sisters, and they are good people."

"Anything else? Where were you at the time of the murder?"

"I was at home, putting my wife's stuff away in boxes for _Good Will_ while my son played his video game."

"Anything else?" He shook his head.

"Not that I can think of." His voice cracked. "I just can't believe she's gone. There're so many gun violence these days. You fear that it could happen to you, or a love one, and you prey that it never happens."

"Ja." Klaus agreed. "It has to stop. Enough is enough!" Matt agreed with a nod.

"Sorry, I have to go." He left.

"We'll figure this out!" Klaus called to him. "Your wife's murderer will get his or her's comeuppance!" He then thought of something. "Jeff, what date it is?"

"It's Tuesday, June 21st." Jeff told him. "Why do you ask?"

"Today would have been my Aunt's 100th birthday."

"What happened to her?"

"She died of a heart attack. It would be three years in October. Roger and I were at her side when she passed." Jeff frowned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think it would be cool if someone to live 100 and older."

"Ja, but you don't want to live forever. Otherwise, you'll be lonely."

"Not if everyone else can live forever as well!"

"I suppose that's true. But, sadly. That's not the case. Now, come, let's see if we can ask more people." He wheeled off, and Jeff followed.

Roger looked at pictures of Shelby.

" _Roger_!" Steve said. Roger didn't listen. He just looked at the many pictures. _"Roger! Roger_!" Roger looked at him. "The mystery, remember?"

" _Oh, yeah_!" Roger remembered. "Sorry, Steve. There's just so many pictures of this woman!"

"Of a woman you didn't know!"

"Just because I didn't know her doesn't mean I can't appreciate her life story. A picture is worth a thousand words, Steven." Steve sighed. "But, I can look at her pictures later, for now, it's mystery solving time!" Steve beamed. " _Now you're talking!"_ A man next to Roger, sighed.

"Look at that beautiful woman next to Shelby!" He said. "Have you never seen such an amazing woman?" Roger looked at him. He recognized him as a man from the grad party.

"Are you talking to me?" He wanted to know. The man looked at him.

"That depends. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then I'm not talking to no one like a crazy person."

"Yeah, you don't want to be a crazy person." Roger looked at the pictures again. He saw a woman next to Shelby in one. "I guess she is somewhat attractive, but true beauty is in the eyes of the beholder."

"True that."

" _Roger_!" Steve snapped. Roger shushed him.

" _Shhh_ , Steve." He shushed him. "The adults are talking." Steve sighed.

"That beautiful woman is my wife. Shelby was her little sister."" Roger looked at him.

" _She is?"_

"Yeah _."_ He then looked at him, and offered his hand to shake. "Stuart Johnston." Roger shook his hand.

"Braff Zeckland." He showed him his badge. "AKA Legman from Wheels and the Legman." Stuart looked at him in question.

"You're a detective? I heard about you. You, a fish in a wheelchair, and some other people, were at my children's graduation party.""

 _"Yep!_ Could you stay here for a moment while I get my assistant?" Stuart nodded.

"Sure!"

"Thanks!" With that, Roger went to where Steve was.

Steve was waiting for Roger. When he saw him going to him, he wheeled up to him.

" _Roger_!" He said. "Are you done looking at pictures, and ready to move on with the mystery?"

"Steve, I just bumped into Stuart Johnston." Steve was confused.

" _Who? Roger_ , I was born in the early nineties; I don't all the old famous celebs."

" _No, no!_ Stuart Johnston, Chelsea's Johnston's wife."

 _"Ohhh;_ _Johnston_ was Chelsea's last name too? That makes sense. Was he at the grad party?""

"Yes. He may be very helpful in our investigation."

 _"Right_. Well, I'm glad you're not just goofing off." Roger smiled.

 _"See,_ Steve? Communication is key."

"I guess it is. Okay, Roger; let's talk to your friend." Roger looked irritated.

"He's not my friend, Steve. I just talked to him for two minutes."

"Well, let's still go talk to him." They then went to where Stuart was.

"This is my assistant." Roger said when they approached Stuart. Stuart offered his hand, and Steve shook it.

"I'm Steve." Steve greeted.

"I'm Stuart." Stuart said back.

"I know. Sorry about your sister- in- law."

"Thanks."

" _Okay, okay!"_ Roger butted in. "Let's get to the investigation." He turned to Stuart. "Tell us what you know."

"Right, Shelby's sister didn't like her very much."

"We know. Get to the new stuff."

"Whenever Chelsea came home, all she could talk about was her hatred of her, It was Shelby this, and Shelby that. I heard of sibling rivalry, but not to that extreme. I'm an only child see, so I never really understand these things."

"I do." Steve put in, taking a break from his note taking. "I have an older sister, and despite our fights in the past, I can't imagine life without her."

" _Steve_!" Roger scolded. "That's not important. This isn't about you, now butt out, and focus!" He looked at Stuart. "Sorry about that. Has your wife wished that her sister were dead? Not that she did it, or anything, but did she think about it?" Stuart thought about this for a second, then nodded.

"Yeah, I did hear that she wanted to murder her, but she was only angry, she wouldn't actually do it. She did say more stuff, but since it was about her negative thoughts on Shelby, I usually tuned her out."

"Where were you on the night…" He noticed Steve glaring at him, He sighed. "at the time of the murder?" He saw Steve smiling.

"I was just getting off of work. I heard the news on the radio as I was driving home. I was going to go to the grocery store, but I wanted to be with there my wife, so I went right home."

"Anything else you want to add?" Stuart shook his head.

"No."

"Thank you. That is all. You can continue on looking at pictures of your sister-in-law, although there's not many. We'll contact you again if we need you."

"Okay, but, you don't need to."

"You better hope not." Stuart left. "Okay Steve, let's ask some more people before the funeral."

"Okay." Steve put the notebook and pencil away in his pocket, and they went off.

Klaus and Jeff were about to ask another person, when the priest announced that it was time for the funeral to start.

"Shoot." Klaus cursed. "Now we have to be respectful until the service is over."

"How long will that be?" Jeff wanted to know. Klaus sighed.

"A half hour."

"We can look over our notes until then."

"Ja, let's do that. Let's compare notes with Steve and Roger."

"And in the meantime; we might solve the case. We might not need to ask more people, only the suspect."

"I like your thinking, Jeff." They then went to find Steve and Roger.

"Pay no attention to that, Steve." Roger said when they he and Steve heard the announcement. "We can ask people during the service."

" _No, Roger_!" Steve told him. "We need to be respectful."

" _But_ …" Roger began.

"I know that you aren't, but we need to."

" _But, Steve…"_

" _Please_ , it'll only be for a half hour." Roger sighed.

" _Okay_ , Steve, you win. I guess we we can look over our notes until then."

"We should find Klaus and Jeff, and compare notes." They went off.

"What do you have?" Roger asked Klaus and Jeff when they met. Jeff and Klaus looked at them.

"We asked Matt." Roger was confused.

"Who's Matt?"

"Shelby's husband, or I guess was, since she's dead."

"What did he say?"

"About what?"

"About what? About the crime or her you idiot!"

"Oh, well, he said that it was a shame that his son lost his mother at four-years-old." Roger sighed.

" _Important_ information!" And so, he told them.

"What did you find out?" He asked when done. Steve showed him and Klaus their notebook.

"We talked to Chelsea's husband, Stuart." Steve explained.

"What did he say?" Jeff wanted to know. So, Steve told him what he and Roger found out. Roger snapped his fingers.

" _That's it_!" He said. Steve, Klaus, and Jeff were confused.

"What's it?" Steve questioned.

"Steve, when the funeral service is over, everyone will go for lunch downstairs, right?" Steve nodded.

"Yeah. But even though they're not for you, you want to go down there, and eat the food anyways. I know you."

" _Perfect_! When they're down there, no one must leave until we say so."

" _Why_? You're not the boss, people can come and go as they please, Roger." Roger started to go down the stairs. "Roger? Why do you want no one to go until you say so? _Roger_!" Roger looked at him.

"I know who did it, Steve. I know who killed Shelby Johnston."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" _Who_?" Steve asked. "Who killed Shelby? But, Roger didn't hear for he was on his way downstairs. Steve wheeled after him. " _Roger!_ " He was about to go downstairs, when he realized he was in his wheelchair, and was about to go over the edge. " _Whoa!_ Don't want to fall down all those stairs. One unfortunate accident, and there might be a death at a funeral."

"That's the name of a movie!" Jeff pointed out. He and Klaus were in front of an elevator where Jeff had pushed the down button. Klaus glared at him. Jeff noticed this. " _What_? There is!" Klaus looked at Steve.

"You can walk with your legs." He suggested. There was a ding, as the elevator opened. "Or you can use the elevator." Jeff pushed Klaus in, and Jeff had pressed the button to the first floor. Steve wheeled himself around.

" _Wait_!" He called. He quickly wheeled himself to the elevator. "Leave the door open for me!" The doors of the elevator were about to close, when Jeff outstretched his hand so the elevator was forced to stay open until Steve was all the way in.

When Steve was in, Jeff withdrew his hand, so the doors could close, and the elevator went down. Steve got himself in the position he wanted.

Once they got to the floor, the doors opened, and the three got out. Roger was in front of them.

"What are you all doing down here?" He wanted to know. "Go back up. People might leave, and not come down here. We can't let that happen. Make sure they don't and come down here."

"But, we just down here." Jeff stated.

" _Yeah_!" Steve put in. "You should have said that _before_ we all came down here."

"Well, I would've, but I just thought of it." Klaus, Jeff, and Steve all sighed. _"What_? I can't go back in time, tell my past self what I just told you, and tell you guys about it."

"Why don't you go back up there?"

"I don't want to. Plus, I have to keep the people that go down here to stay down here, until it's all over. Now, go up there, and don't come down here until they're all down here. _Go! Go_ in other languages! _Go!_ " Klaus, Jeff, and Steve all sighed again. Jeff perked up.

" _Go, Pokémon Go_! That's the name of an app coming in Jul…"

" _Go_!" Jeff pushed Klaus. He pressed the up button to the elevator. Steve stood up, left his wheelchair, and walked towards the stairs.

"I'll use the stairs." He told them.

"But that will ruin your image as someone who is handicapped." Roger pointed out. "People will notice you're using your legs." Steve glared at him.

"Then let them see me without a wheelchair. I don't care." And went that he went upstairs as Jeff pushed Klaus into the elevator. Roger just shrugged.

"What's the deal here?" Someone asked later when most of the food was all gone. "Why can't we leave?"

" _Yeah_!" Someone drunk added. He had a beer in one hand, and took a sip. "I can't stay here. I have to scoot! I have an AA meeting." He took another sip, and barfed all over the floor. People screamed, and recoiled in disgust.

"And I have my first Daisy meeting." The little girl put in. She pointed a mean finger at Roger, narrowing her eyes. "So, this better be worth it, or I'll scream."

"Oh, it'll be worth it all right!" He told the girl. He looked at everybody again. "I solved the mystery. I know who murdered Shelby Johnston!" People gasped.

" _Who_?!" They all wanted to know. Roger pointed at Chelsea.

"It was her sister; _Chelsea Johnston_!" They gasped, as they all looked at her.

"Mom, please say you didn't kill Aunt Shelby." Emma pleaded. _"Please_!"

"Don't worry, Emma." Chelsea assured her daughter, "I didn't. I would never do such a horrible crime, espcially to my sister." She glared at the alien. "Stop confusing my children with this bull crap, cause I didn't, and that's final!"

" _Lies_!" Roger argued. "And you know why I think it's you? Because you hated your sister, you fought with her, almost threw a chair at her, getting the police involved. You wrote that note about revenge in German so that people thought it was a Germen because of their bad reps."

"Und it must stop!" Klaus added. "Germans can be pretty nice people. Stop calling us murderers; we're not, at least not all of us. _Words hurt_!"

"Fish," Roger said to him. "Shut up; the expert detective's talking." Klaus remained quiet.

"You don't have any proof." Chelsea said.

"I don't need proof to know you did it."

"Then you're a bad detective!"

"I may be, but at least I get my guy, or in this case, woman. Arrest her, cops!" There was silence.

"The cops aren't here." Someone piped up.

"Then somebody call them! You may all leave now except for Chelsea." People began to leave. Chelsea was about to leave, when Roger grabbed her hand. "Not so fast, Chelsea! Let's wait for the police together."

Jeff saw Alex drop something, and then headed towards the door. He went to where Alex was. He saw that he had dropped a note onto the floor. Jeff bent down to pick it up. He ran towards Alex.

" _Hey, Alex_!" He shouted after him. "You dropped something. _Alex!_ " Alex opened the door to exit, and the door shut behind him. Jeff was about to go after him, when he saw what was written. He didn't mean to read it, but he couldn't help it.

'I killed Shelby.' It read. He gasped, and his eyes widened as he read more. 'I'm sorry, but I must do this. Hopefully you'll all understand. _Vale, family_!' Jeff had to confront Klaus, and the others about this! He took off back towards Klaus.

" _Klaus_." He told him when he was by him. Klaus looked at him. Jeff showed him the note. "Look what Alex dropped."

" _So_?" Klaus questioned.

"Read it." The fish sighed, and read it to himself. His eyes then widened.

" _Oh meine gosh, Jeff_! Not only did he admit to the crime, but he's going to kill himself!" Jeff was puzzled.

"How do you know that?"

"This is a suicide note. He feels bad that he murdered Shelby, that he doesn't want to live any longer."

"But, how do you know it's a suicide note?"

"Because I know how it feels to be depressed. He said 'vale', and that's Latin in 'goodbye.'

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm stuck in my (bleepin') goldfish bowl all day, that's why."

" _Okay, okay_! No need for the F-bomb. Should we tell Roger and Steve?"

"No; we don't have time. Alex's getting away; we must hurry."

" _Right, right_!" Jeff went off. Klaus cleared his throat. " _Ahem_!" Jeff looked back at him. "Take me with you!"

" _Oh, right, right_!" Jeff came back, and went off with Klaus.

They just got to the parking lot when Alex got in his car.

" _Hey_!" Jeff yelled. Klaus read his license plate in his head. " _Hey;_ come back out here; we have some further questions for you!" But the car drove off. Jeff ran after it. " _STOP; STOP! WE NEED TO_ …"

"It's too late, Jeff." Klaus told him. "He got away. You can't outrun a car." Jeff looked at him.

"But, we have to.

"I know, but we can't catch him on foot. We have to chase him down in our car."

"But, there's no way we'll find him."

"Of course we can! Did you read his license plate number?" Jeff shook his head. Klaus sighed. " _Jeff, Jeff, Jeff_."

"I'm sorry! I was too busy yelling to read it."

"Well, luckily for you I did." Jeff smiled.

" _Great_! What did it say?"

"It read: Ajok 950."

"Ajok 950?" Klaus nodded.

"Ja, now let's go in the car, und chase him down! He shouldn't be too far."

"But we don't know where he went."

"I did! He went left." Jeff smiled again.

"Klaus, what would I do without you?"

"Get hopelessly lost. Now, get us in the car, and drive!" Jeff nodded.

" _Right, right_!"

A minute later, they were on the road. They turned left when they got onto the street.

"Okay, how far do I go?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know!" Klaus admitted. "I didn't put a tracking device on his car! Just go as far as you can." And so, Jeff did just that.

They stopped at a stoplight. Klaus read the two car licenses in front of him.

"Any luck?" Klaus shook his head.

"Nien. Keep driving." When the light turned green, all of the cars went off. Jeff's car went off as well.

They stopped at another stop light a few minutes later.

"Any luck?" Jeff wanted to know. Again, Klaus shook his head when the licenses he read didn't match to what he told Jeff earlier. "Should I keep driving?"

"Ja, keep driving."

"Are you sure? What if the car's so long gone that we can't find it? It'll be a waste!"

"Ja, I'm sure. You have to be positive Jeff, no negatives."

" _But_ …"

"Just continue driving!" Jeff sighed, and took off when all of the other cars did.

 _"I see him_!" Klaus burst with joy. " _I see him_!"

" _Where_?" Jeff questioned. Klaus pointed to the blue car far in front of them. " _There!_ Do you see it?" Jeff looked. When he saw the blue car, he nodded. "Good. Now, focus on the road, and step on the gas." Jeff stepped on the gas pedal, and they went a little faster after the blue car.

They stopped at another stoplight. Klaus cursed when he saw the blue car still going in the distance.

"We'll never catch up to him now. Should we turn back?" Klaus thought about this. _"Klaus_!"

"Back up, und pass this car, and go, ignore the red light, just go."

"But that's illegal!"

"Jeff, we're trying to solve a mystery here. We don't have time for that crap!"

"But we have to follow the laws; we're not real detectives!"

"The police don't know that. Now. drive!"

" _But…"_

" _DRIVE_!" Jeff sighed.

"Okay, but I don't like what we're about to do. _Hold on_!" Jeff backed up, stepped on the gas pedal again, and went pass the stoplight; despite it still set on red.

They stopped by yet another stoplight, however they were now next to Alex's car. Klaus saw Alex in the driver seat. He was trying to hold back tears.

" _Man_!" Jeff said. "There're so many stoplights! Will they never end?"

" _Jeff."_ The fish told him. "Alex's next to us, und he's crying." Jeff saw this. "He feels sorry for what he did. He's depressed, und about to commit suicide. Let's talk to him." Jeff looked at him.

" _How?"_

"Watch this my friend. Unzip my zipper a bit."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see." Jeff unzipped Klaus's zipper a little ways. The fish rose his fins out of the bag, and pounded on the glass of his window.

" _HEY, ALEX_!" He shouted. " _HEY_!" Alex looked up from his tears, and noticed this. He lowered down his window. Klaus stopped the pounding. "Okay, Jeff, now lower my window too." And so, Jeff did just that.

" _HEY, ALEX_!" He shouted to him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? STOP; WE NEED TO TALK!"

" _I DID IT! I KILLED SHELBY_!"

"WE KNOW THAT, UND WE KNOW YOU'RE PLANNING TO KILL YOURSELF!"

"HOW DO YOU KNO…? The light turned green "DON'T FOLLOW ME; I HAVE TO GO!" He drove off.

" _WAIT; ALEX_!" Jeff drove off after him.

They drive and drove, until they parked near a bridge, where they saw Alex get out nearby. Nobody but them were there.

" _Wow_!" Jeff observed. "We seen nothing but cars and stoplights, and now we're the only ones here? A bit odd."

" _Jeff_ ," Klaus said. "Let's get out." Jeff unbuckled, and got out.

After Jeff had got Klaus in his wheelchair, he heard Klaus gasped.

" _Don't jump_!" He yelled. Jeff was confused, but looked up, and gasped as well. Alex stood on the edge, above the water down below.

" _Yeah, man_!" Jeff added. "Don't do this. You don't know what you're giving up."

"Yes, I do." Alex said through tears. " _Please_ , don't stop me. I don't want to do this, but I have to."

"No, you don't." Klaus spoke. " _Please_ , you have a life to live. Don't give it up. I wanted to do the same thing as you. I've been there, so depressed that you just want to end your misery. Get off, and we'll talk about this." Alex looked at them in anger.

"What's there to talk about? I told you. I murdered her. I feel terrible about it. I have to take my life. "

" _Why_? Why did you murder her?"

"I hated her like everyone else. She was annoying me, and everyone else! Chelsea was going to do it, but couldn't. So I did it instead."

"And now everyone thinks she's the culprit," Jeff said. "and you're going to let her get the sentence that you should?"

"Yes. I can't go back there, and face them. I'm doing everyone a favor. Look, leave me alone, and let me die in peace, okay?" He looked down below at the ocean again. He gulped. He was about to jump, when Jeff pulled him off. " _Hey_!" He set him to the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Saving your life. A life is a gift from God. It's too precious to give it all up."

"Even if I do confess, I'm going to get the death penalty anyways. This is Virginia."

"You don't know that." Jeff told him. "It's up to the judge if you get the death sentence. You could also be locked away for life."

"Then I rather die. If I'm locked up, I can't do anything."

"True, but think of your family. Think how they'll feel if you commit suicide."

"They'll be sad, yes, but they'll understand. Plus, it's my life! I get to decide what to do with it."

"Plus, if you kill yourself," Klaus spoke. "The police may not believe us when we tell them that you did it."

"They might."

"Ja; they might, but it'll be better coming from you. Come with us, and tell them yourself."

"Please," Jeff said. "Let us give you a ride back to the church. Tell the police the truth. Don't let Chelsea suffer from what she didn't do." Alex sighed.

" _Fine_ ; I'll come back with you two." Jeff and Klaus smiled.

"You'll thank us and yourself for doing this."

" _Yeah, yeah_!" He sighed. "Let's just get this over with." Jeff opened the door for Alex.

As they parked in the church's parking lot, they saw the last of the police cars take off.

"It's too late." Alex said. "They already arrested Chelsea."

"No, it's not." Klaus said. "We simply have to tell them at the police station." They then saw people from the funeral coming out towards their car. "But, before you tell the police, tell your family and friends." Jeff was confused.

"But, won't they learn from the news?" He asked. "We need Alex to confront the police before it's too late. You heard Alex. This is Virginia. They might give her the death sentence."

"Not on the day they arrested her! She has to go to court first, und that could take months. Und yes, they can get it from the news, but getting it directly from the source will be more reliable. They need to know. This will lessen their grief."

"Yes, but this may not be all the people from the funeral. Some may have already left."

"Then they have to rely on the news to inform them. We can't help that. They snooze, they lose."

"Okay, Alex, get…" But, Alex was already outside.

"Well, Steve," Roger said to him as they left the church. "Another case is in the

bag."

" _Yeah!"_ Steve cheered. He and the alien did a high five. They then saw Alex getting out of Jeff and Klaus' car. "Hey, what's Alex doing back here?" Roger shrugged.

" _Beats me_!" He admitted. "But at least we solved the case."

" _Wait_!" Alex yelled. Everybody from the parking lot, plus Roger and Steve, looked at him.

" _Uncle Alex_!" The little girl said to him. "You missed it; they arrested Aunt Chelsea."

"I know, Rose." Alex said to her. "But, it was a mistake. I'm here to correct it." Rose was confused.

"What do you mean?" Alex looked at everybody.

"Chelsea didn't kill Shelby."

"Then who did?" Someone wanted to know. Alex took a deep breath. Here goes nothing!

"I did." Everyone gasped.

"But, _why,_ Uncle Alex?" Rose questioned through tears. "Why did you kill Aunt Chelsea?"

"Because I hated her."

"Hated her? I don't understand. Family members are suppose to love each other!"

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean?" Alex gulped, and explained everything.

"So, I'm so sorry for what I've done." Alex concluded with his story. "If there was a way to go back, and not do the things I did, I would. I understand if you hate me for life, and never forgive me. I wouldn't forgive myself. I've got to go now. Chelsea is doing time, _my_ time, and I have to correct it before it's too late." He then went towards his car, went in, and drove off.

"We better go with, and sees if he follows through." Klaus told Jeff.

"I believe he will." Jeff stated.

"Well, we better see just in case. Plus, he might want moral support." Jeff nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okay." He and Klaus went in, and Jeff drove off.

"We better go to." Steve told Roger.

" _What_?!" Roger questioned. "We don't have to do that. Fish and Jeff are on it."

"Yeah, but we all a team now. Plus, don't you want to steal all of those doughnuts?"

"Yeah, okay." He and Steve headed towards the SUV. "You know, not every police officer has to like doughnuts. That's stereotyping, and it's not right."

"Yeah, but it's a crime _not_ to likes doughnuts; they're _delicious_!" Roger laughed.

"You're right! They _are_ delicious!" They got in the SUV, and drove off.

Alex raced into the police station. He went to the front desk. A box of frosted doughnuts was on it.

"Excuse me." He said to the officer behind the counter. The officer looked at him.

"And you are?" He wanted to know.

"I'm Alex Brewton."

"State your business, Alex Brewton."

"Has the police come in here with a Chelsea Johnston?"

"Aw, yes, the woman that murdered her sister. They came in a little while ago."

"Can you tell your buddies that they have the wrong person? I did it; I killed Shelby. Chelsea's innocent." The cop just looked at him.

"You know telling false information is also a crime, sir."

"I'm not telling false information; I'm telling the truth. I murdered Shelby."

"Why did you pin it on her then?"

"Because I couldn't bare the consequences. Look, I know what I did was terrible, but I'm willing to correct that error, and redeem myself. Please, can I talk to the one that's in charge?" The cop nodded, and picked up the phone by him. "I'll phone the chief about you. In the meantime, take a seat, and have a doughnut."

"I'm a murderer. I don't think I deserve a doughnut."

"Okay, but you're really missing out. They're delicious!"

"I know, but that it what I get for murder."

"Okay, then just take a seat." Alex hesitated for a minute. "Oh, I can't stop myself; they are _too_ delicious! Plus, this may be my last doughnut ever." He took one, and took a bite. The cop smiled while he had the phone to his ear.

" _See?"_ He said to him. "No one can resist a doughnut!" Alex went to sit down. "Hello, sir. Someone is here for you."

"Did you tell the police the truth?" Klaus wanted to know as Jeff wheeled him to where Alex was sitting.

"I told that guy." Alex explained pointing to the cop behind the front desk. Klaus and Jeff looked at him, then back at Alex. "He called the chief so I have to tell him." Klaus smiled.

"You're doing the right thing. You'll feel much better after this."

"I don't feel much better."

"You have a lot more guts then most murderers. You may have done an awful thing, but you are willing to ask for forgiveness. You are a good person deep down."

"No matter how much you cheer me up, I still won't feel better."

"Ja, well, you're still a good person. You can't change the past; you can only go forward.

"I'm going to get a doughnut." Jeff declared, standing up. "They look delicious. You want one, Klaus?"

" _Heck yeah_!" Jeff turned to Alex.

"You want one?"

"I already had one." Alex told him. "I don't want any more. I don't deserve it, tempting as they may be."

"Are you sure?" Alex nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Okay." Jeff declared with a shrug. "Then I'll just get two for Klaus and me." He went towards the doughnuts.

"I _knew_ there would be doughnuts here." Steve said when he and Roger

approached. He and Roger each grabbed a doughnut, and went to where

everyone was.

"So, Alex doesn't want one?"

"Nein." Klaus explained. "Said he doesn't deserve one."

"Well, that just means more for us." Roger said, and took a bite out of his.

"The police chief will see you now." The cop told Alex minutes later, after he hung up the phone. Alex stood up. He didn't move. The cop stood up and walked away from the counter. "Come on; I'll walk with you." Alex still didn't budge.

"What's wrong?" A concerned Klaus wanted to know.

"I can't do this." Alex responded.

"Sure you can!" Jeff encouraged him. "We'll go with you." Alex turned to him.

"No. I'm a grown man. I can face my own fears by myself."

"Well, we'll be here if you need us." Alex smiled. He and the cop then left.

"Okay, I did it." Alex said when he and the cop came back, along with the police chief and Chelsea. Klaus smiled.

"Good job!" He congratulated. "It was hard, but you came through, und did did it. I'm proud of you. That deserves a doughnut." Alex was about to say something, when Klaus beat him to it. "I don't care what you say, you're going to get one." He looked at the doughnuts, and noticed that they were all gone. " _Roger_!" He, Jeff, and Steve all glared at the alien who had a budging belly.

" _What?"_ Roger questioned. "I can't help it if they're all so darn tasty." He looked at Alex. "If you still want one, I can vomit one up, and…"

"No thanks." A disgusted Alex interrupted him.

"Oh good, because I wasn't actually going to do it. I may be obnoxious at times, but I'm perfectly sane."

"Thank you, Alex." Chelsea told him, when she and the officers came to him. "I know this was hard for you to do this, but you did, and I'm glad and very grateful that you did."

"Yeah, but you must be mad at me." Alex responded. "I mean, I killed your sister!" Chelsea nodded.

"Well, I _am_ mad at you. But, I was no worse then you; I _wanted_ to kill her, my own flesh and blood!"

"But I actually committed the awful crime!" Alex sighed. "I understand if you never want me or your kids ever to see or talk to me ever again." Alex offered his wrists to the police chief. "I'm ready for my sentence."

"What's your name?" The chief asked.

"Alex. Alex Brewton."

"Well, Alex Brewton, I don't have my handcuffs on me, but you are arrested for the murder of Shelby Johnston. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do, might be presented in court." The chief looked at Chelsea next.

"Let me guess." Chelsea said. "Am I charged with attempted murder?" The chief nodded. Chelsea sighed.

"Figures, but officer, you guys have family. Surly you hated at least one of them."

"Yeah, but not enough to murder, or attempt to murder."

"I guess not."

"However, you may call one of your kids, or somebody." He looked at Alex. "You can call somebody too."

"Thank you." Chelsea and her police officer left. Alex was confused.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He questioned the police chief. "I just committed the most awful crime that someone could do. Don't you hate my guts?"

"Well, I would usually be mad at what you did," The chief stated. "and I still am. But, I can see in your eyes that you are really, truly sorry. You aren't like most murderers who aren't remorseful to their murder victims."

"So, you think my sentence won't be too bad compared to if I did not feel remorse?" He then looked hopeful. "I definitely won't be charged with the death sentence, or life imprisonment?" The chief shrugged.

"I can't tell you that. It's up to the judge and jury, not me. But, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Also, your sentence will be charged more seriously then Chelsea since she didn't do it, and you did."

"I kind of figured that."

"And you would be right." He looked at the detectives. "Thank you for catching the crooks. We'll handle it from here."

"Don't mention it." Jeff responded. "This was my first case, and it was fun. I'll be happy to do it again."

"We found your suicide note." Klaus stated. "I know Latin, so I knew you were saying goodbye to your family."

"I was going to write it in Germen, but figured you would know it was me right away. I didn't expect you to know Latin."

"Well, I do. And plus, it was in your handwriting, and Jeff saw you drop it." He then got mad. "And not all Germens are bad you know. Don't believe everything on TV. It's wrong and offev…." Roger put a hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, about him." The alien apologized to Alex

"No, it's okay." Alex said. "He's right. It is offensive and wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Okay, Alex." The police chief told him. "To your cell!"

A couple weeks later on the news, the detectives found out that Chelsea has been given five years in prison, and Alex had been given 25.

"We should all team up as detectives again." Jeff stated. "It was fun!"

"No." Roger said. "You two are not joining us. It's just going to be the Wheels and the Legman, Steve and me, and that's how it's going to be from now on. No more fish; I won't allow it." Jeff shrugged.

 _"Okay_!" He looked at Klaus. " _Klaus?_ "

" _Oh, yeah!"_ The fish agreed. "Fish and the Jeffman all the way, baby!" And with that, he and Jeff did a high five.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

A couple days later, the whole family went to see the rest of the play. The play was started from the very beginning. This time, there were no murders (except for the one in the play of course).

" _I knew it_!" Roger said at the end of the play when they, along with the other people in the audience, were applauding. "I knew that the culprit was…"

 _"Roger_!" Francine scolded. "Don't tell the readers! Let them find it out themselves."

"What if they don't see the play, or read the book, or movie, or Internet, or whatever."

"Well, don't say it out loud just in case." Roger rolled his eyes.

"Whatever!"

"Did you like the play?" Jeff asked Klaus when he picked him up from the aisle.

"Yes, I did." Klaus answered. "The actors that replaced Alex and Shelby weren't as good as they were, but they did their best."

"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad. They weren't terrible."

"Ja, it wasn't terrible, but they weren't great either. They weren't the same."

"I know."

Despite Alex's, and Shelby's understudies, Klaus was glad he finally saw the end of the play. He was also glad that there were no real life murders this time around. And he knew in his heart, that his family would agree.


End file.
